


Тихое небо

by honey_violence



Category: Captain America (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Broken Wings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Survival, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 16,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_violence/pseuds/honey_violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его руки дрожат, когда он касается опаленных перьев. Смять крыло, переломав полые косточки, проще простого, но Солдат устал от боли: причинять, терпеть, мириться; и попытка не быть грубым кажется нелепой - и самой правильной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Безлюдное, сухое и желательно теплое место как предел мечтаний. Солдат баюкает изувеченную руку, прижимая ее к груди работающей с перебоями бионикой, и отсчитывает минуты вынужденного отдыха: до полного восстановления далеко, но мелкие порезы и ссадины заживают молниеносно, и его лицо практически не привлекает внимания, когда он наконец вливается в шумный людской поток часом позже. Переодеваться в украденное, снятое с веревок не по размеру тряпье трудно, но выбора нет: он шипит, втискиваясь в неудобную, непригодную ни для чего, кроме вальяжных прогулок, одежду, но рукава толстовки скрывают металлические пальцы до самых кончиков, а широкий капюшон прячет его лицо, и неудобство тут же становится малозначительным и неважным.

Старый склад пуст: только шелест птичьих крыльев где-то под потолком и слой пыли такой, словно здесь никто не бывал последнее десятилетие. Впрочем, к лучшему, думает Солдат, оседая на сваленные в углу мешки. Периметр чист, хвоста не обнаружено; монотонный шелест над головой, словно он в чертовой голубятне, действует успокаивающе, и Зимний проваливается в сон: нервный, беспокойный, выматывающий. Он падает, падает, падает в черное лоно залива, чье-то тело разбивается о зеркальную гладь прямо у него на глазах, а это значит, что то же самое произойдет с ним парой мгновений позже. Воздух скользит между пальцами, и не за что уцепиться. А потом его накрывает тень.

*

Его накрывает тень. Он подскакивает, слетая с мешка на грубые деревянные доски и больно ударяясь не зажившим до конца плечом, вскидывает металлический кулак, готовясь обороняться, но никто не нападает, и Солдат замирает, вглядываясь в обступивший его полумрак. Шелест дурацких птичьих крыл раздается совсем близко, и лицо обдувает порывом воздуха. В нос бьет запах опаленных перьев и жареного мяса, и Зимний поворачивает голову в сторону его источника, теряясь в мыслях и словах, когда наконец его обнаруживает. Это шутка какая-то, думает он и несколько раз смаргивает, чтобы отпугнуть навязчивое видение. 

\- Я тоже думал, что ты мне привиделся, - раздается из темноты, и Солдат успевает уловить движение неподалеку, а еще резкий запах алкоголя, поясняющий чужую фразу, - так что квиты. Давай-ка проваливай в другое место, здесь я прячусь.

И это "прячусь" окончательно ставит клеймо "не опасен" на говорящего с ним человека - человека ли? - и Солдат осторожно поднимается на ноги, по-прежнему чувствуя легкое головокружение, но боевою стойку не принимает, лишь переминается пару раз с ноги на ногу в ожидании, пока темнота снова заговорит, но странное существо молчит, и тогда Зимний тихо произносит, удивляясь тому, как незнакомо звучит собственный голос:

\- Я ранен, - темнота хмыкает в ответ, - мне нужно где-то пересидеть. - И ни слова о том, что он видит, ни попытки прояснить терзающий его вопрос. Но его не приходится задавать вслух, потому что шелест крыльев раздается снова, и та же тень, разбудившая его парой минут ранее, снова накрывает его с головой, когда говорящий с ним подходит ближе.

\- Ранен настолько, что даже не боишься? - Солдат хорошо видит в темноте, и то, что перед ним все-таки человек, становится понятно сразу, едва тот приближается на достаточное расстояние: высокий, остроскулый, молодой. Даже юный. А еще эти крылья. Зимний втягивает носом воздух, вглядываясь изо всех сил, и да, так и есть: второе крыло дефектное, сожженное, с горсткой нетронутых перьев нервно дергается, отчего лицо напротив то и дело искажается от боли. - От потери крови совсем восприятие реальности отшибло? Даже не заорешь? - голос насмешливый, полон едких интонаций, но Солдат слышит страх и, сложив два и два, решается и произносит:

\- Тогда у меня такой же встречный вопрос, - он поднимает левую руку, замечая, как отступает крылатый, словно боясь, что Зимний его все-таки атакует, но Солдат лишь заставляет рукав задраться, обнажая металлические пальцы, тускло бликующие в лунном свете, едва проникающем сквозь заколоченные досками окна.

\- Так ты тоже мутант? Тоже сбежал от них да? - крылатый задает странные вопросы, Зимний не понимает ни слова, но кивает, мол, да, сбежал. А мутант... ну, в каком-то роде: сыворотка, текущая в его венах, бионическая рука - чем не новое существо, так похожее, но все-таки отличное от человека?

\- Сбежал, - еще раз повторяет он вслух. - Мне нужно передохнуть, а потом я уйду. 

Но крылатый игнорирует его слова, тихо подходит ближе, и крылья тяжело складываются за его спиной, а по светлому лицу пробегает очередная волна боли.

\- Я Уоррен, - он протягивает руку, такой человеческий жест принятия для искалеченных ими непоправимо, и Солдату ничего не остается, кроме как протянуть целую, неживую руку, осторожно пожимая чужую ладонь. Имя Рамлоу режет слух, но оно единственное, что всплывает в голове. Еще Пирс, но взять его имя кажется издевательством над собой же.

\- Брок.

\- Отдыхай, Брок, я посторожу, - Уоррен неловко обходит его, припадая на левую, искалеченную сторону, задирает голову, примеряясь к тяжелым балкам под потолком, а после расправляет крылья, отталкиваясь от пола, и тут же соскальзывает обратно, буквально срывается, не долетев нескольких метров, но держится в воздухе, беспощадно дергая опаленными крыльями, и в конце концов добирается до перекладины. 

Больше он заговорить не пытается, и Зимнему ничего не остается, кроме как вернуться к сваленным в углу мешкам и попытаться уснуть. Но кошмары не оставляют, и ему снова снится, как он падает в залив, а левое плечо: искареженное, покрытое шрамами, изувеченное так, что не починить, тянет от боли, пока он нелепо машет руками, пытаясь схватиться за воздух. Запах опаленных перьев немилосердно забивается в нос, и Солдат задыхается, тонет в нем, а после вода укрывает его в своей толще, сквозь которую он в последний раз видит небо: истлевшая черная полоса, звенящая, как железо.


	2. Chapter 2

Он давится водой, залепляющей легкие, и выныривает из сна, как из омута. Горло обдает горечью, и Солдат закашливается, чувствуя, как брызги жидкости разлетаются во все стороны. Внутренности дерет, скручивая узлом, и язык онемело сохнет, словно он долго держал рот открытым. Мне не должны сниться сны, думает Зимний, мне не должна сниться смерть, которая не случилась.

\- Кошмары мучают? - раздается над головой, и Солдат вспоминает, где он. Что он тут не один. Задрать голову получается с трудом, сфокусировать зрение тем более, но тело ощущается легче и покорнее, и он справляется, пусть медленней, чем обычно. Рассветные лучи забираются в помещения, освещая пылинки, медленно кружащиеся в воздухе, и звук мягко пружинящего под огромными крыльями воздуха, пока Уоррен спускается к нему с верхних балок, заставляет окончательно расслабиться, отсылая страшный сон прочь. Солдат успокаивается, тяжело выдыхая, и обтирает лицо ладонью: правая рука слушается и почти не болит, и это хороший знак. Он проспал достаточно, чтобы поджили самые страшные раны.

\- Свалился вчера неудачно в воду, - зачем-то делится он. Голос со сна сиплый и противный, но Солдат не помнит, когда разговаривал так много последний раз, поэтому размыкает губы снова. - Чуть не утонул. Руку сломал.

\- Тебе нужны бинты, чтобы ее зафиксировать, и лекарства какие-нибудь, я не знаю, что нужно делать в таких случаях, - крылатый осторожно подходит ближе, и Зимнему наконец удается рассмотреть его детально с ног до головы. Уоррен выше, чем он сам, но тонкокостный - на чем только крылья держатся. Волосы светлые, что лишь еще больше делает его похожим на ангелов того бога, в которого Солдат не верит, глаза настороженные, голубые, а взгляд пронзительный - хоть сейчас кидайся вымаливать грехи, прикладываясь лбом об пол возле чужих сапог.

\- Само заживет, - вместо всего, что крутится в голове, говорит Солдат, неотрывно глядя на крылья, на изувеченное левое, на пышное, огромное, белоснежное правое. - Кто тебя так?

Он не спрашивает: "Откуда ты такой?", не спрашивает: "Как ты живешь таким?", просто поднимается, подходя ближе, кожей чувствуя чужое сопротивление, чужой страх, но Уоррен не отступает, совсем по-детски вскидывает подбродок, складывая руки на груди, мол, давай разглядывай, мне не стыдно. Я такой какой есть. И есть в этом что-то, что ускользает от Зимнего, какая-то мысль, которая крутится, мельтешит в сознании и не дается в руки, как ни пытайся ее поймать. _Руки_. Его собственая рука, такое грозное оружие, отвратительное во всей своей смертоносности. Как ему жить теперь, когда он наконец свободен? Не снимать перчаток, носить многослойную одежду, лишь бы не выдать себя, случайно задев кого-то? Вечно прятаться за толстовками и куртками?

Уоррен вздергивает бровь, словно услышав его мысли. Дергает искалеченным крылом, придвигая его поближе, и Солдат замирает, разглядывая смятые почерневшие от огня перья. Собственное плечо отдает болью, словно из чувства солидарности, и лишь только этим чувством можно объяснить то, что Зимний делает в следующую секунду. Он стягивает толстовку, замирая под чужим напряженным взглядом, скользящим по его плечу: по сетке шрамов, по стыку металла и кожи, по уродливым меткам от самой шеи до нижних ребер. Крылатый неопределенно двигает челюстью, словно не решается задать вопросы, как сам Солдат минутой ранее, а после скашивает взгляд на собственное левое крыло.

\- Это самая дурацкая встреча в моей жизни, - делится он, и Солдат с ним согласен. Оба искалеченные на левую сторону, оба бегущие от чего-то или кого-то, встретившиеся случайно на заброшенном складе - совпадение, слишком похожее на издевательство. Зеркальное отображение боли без возможности ее унять. Солдат делает шаг, слыша, как шелестит, расправляясь, крепкое здоровое крыло. Если боль не унять, ее можно хотя бы облегчить, поделив на двоих. Его руки дрожат, когда он касается опаленных перьев. Смять крыло, переломав полые косточки, проще простого, но Солдат устал от боли: причинять, терпеть, мириться; и попытка не быть грубым кажется нелепой - и самой правильной.

\- А ты? Тебе нужны лекарства? - он разглядывает проглядывающее из-под съежившейся сожженной кожи мясо и чувствует себя виноватым, словно это он собственноручно причинил мальчишке боль. - Я могу достать что-то. И еда, что ты ешь? 

Он поднимает глаза и натыкается на чужую ухмылку. Взгляд у Уоррена по-прежнему недоверчивый, но ведь и его собственное лицо не то чтобы излучает дружелюбие и щенячью радость.

\- Я человек, Брок, - говорит ему ангел и тянется к карману, вытаскивая несколько купюр, - пара хот-догов будет отличным завтраком.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Спрашивай, - позволяет Уоррен, когда Солдат в очередной раз поднимает взгляд, разглядывая ободранную пряжку и содранные кости запястья крыла. Они сидят на полу, поедая свой скудный завтрак, и осознание необходимости каких-то решительных действий медленно приходит к нему вместе с пониманием, что разойтись так просто с извувеченным крылатым подростком Зимний не может.

\- Что с тобой произошло? - осторожно интересуется он, памятуя о том, что сам Уоррен не допытывал, откуда Солдат свалился и почему едва не утонул. 

\- Бои без правил, - скупо отвечает тот, предпочитая жевать подгорелый хот-дог, нежели разговаривать, - удалось сбежать от распорядителя, но... Цена за свободу высока, приятель, - улыбка парня выходит выстраданной, тяжелой, и Зимний отворачивается, деликатно давая пространство для маневра: Уоррен прикрывает глаза, касается века - бровь опалена наполовину, ресниц практически не осталось - а после веселым тоном добавляет. - Зато обе руки целые, и даже больше. - Здоровое крыло изгибается над его головой, и цепкий палец-коготь опускается на нос чужого ботинка, Солдат хмыкает и дергает ногой, вынуждая крыло убраться.

\- Да, тут ты определенно счастливчик, - соглашается он и поводит плечом, пластины тихо жужжат, откликаясь, и это лучше самого Зимнего поясняет крылатому, насколько тому повезло. - Зарастет? - он кивает в сторону искалеченного крыла и перехватывает мрачный взгляд, направленный в ту же сторону.

\- Запястье перебито, пара перьев выдрана, но да, зарастет, правда как с полетом, пока не знаю, сам видел, скачу, как курица с пола на насест, пока это максимум, - он говорит споро и быстро, и если бы Солдат был глупее, наверняка бы принял этот тон за уверенность в светлом будущем, но, на беду крылатого, Солдат неглуп. Неуверенность в собственных словах сквозит в каждом чужом слове, и Зимний переводит тему.

\- Так и собираешся здесь оставаться? У тебя есть дом? - но его же мозг подкидывает ему ответ еще до того, как Уоррен открывает рот: если парня держали где-то, откуда он смог сбежать такой страшной ценой, значит и жил он там же, возможно, достаточно долго, чтобы лишиться прежнего дома, если он у него когда-то и был. Как у самого Солдата. Тот парень, упавший вместе с ним в воды залива, говорил что-то про дом, про прошлое. У каждого есть дом. Осталось лишь найти туда дорогу.

\- У меня есть дом в пригороде, - крылатый отвечает неохотно, словно эта тема причиняет ему неимоверную боль, хотя в том, что так и есть, Солдат не сомневается: если Уоррену приходится прятаться здесь без шансов обратиться в клинику, значит мир пока не готов принять таких, как он. Мутантов. Возможно, его семья не смогла тоже. - Но я сбежал, когда они, - крылья мягко касаются пола, кончики перьев тонут в пыли, - появились. С тех пор не знаю, ждут ли меня обратно. Добраться проблематично, а на метро, знаешь ли, не то чтобы лучший выход.

\- Хочешь, я помогу? Добраться до дома, - ему просто некуда идти, так Солдат говорит себе, разглядывая собственные ботинки в ожидании ответа. Дело не в искалеченном ангеле, на которого он наткнулся до фатального случайно, дело совсем не в нем.

\- Это не то чтобы безопасно, - откликается крылатый, и Зимний хмыкается, ему смешно, ему в самом деле смешно, и Уоррен, понимая причины этого смеха, впервые улыбается сам. - Может оказаться, что нам там не рады.

Сердце пропускает удар от этого "нам", и Солдат тщательно и шумно комкает обертку от хот-дога в руке, делая вид, что это самое важное дело в его жизни на данный момент. 

\- Найдем другое место, где будут, - отшучивается он, чувствуя, как холодеют внутренности за секунду до тепла, окатывающего с головы до ног странным, неловким, до одури непонятным предчувствием.

Ангел улыбается снова.


	4. Chapter 4

Они выбираются ночью. Уоррен стонет в голос от боли, пытаясь протиснуть изломанное крыло в самодельный вырез в футболке, но в конце концов сдается, распарывает ее практически до конца, оставляя крылья свободными, и лишь складывает их, стараясь не тревожить раны лишний раз. 

\- Нам нужно забраться на крышу, я должен понять, где мы, - сообщает он, и Солдат обходит здание в поисках пожарной лестницы, но той не оказывается, и Зимний возвращается ни с чем. Уоррен закатывает глаза после нескольких мгновений раздумий, а после с тихим шелестом, больше похожим на обреченный выдох, раскрываются его крылья.

\- Отличное начало, - едко резюмирует он, примеряясь к крыше, а затем переводит взгляд на Солдата, - ты тяжелый, наверно, ужасно. Такая гора мышц... 

Зимний отступает назад, умом понимая, что от него требуется, но все равно не готовый снова подняться в воздух: еще свежо ощущение воздуха, так легко и бессердечно проскальзывающего между пальцами, неспособными за него зацепиться.

\- Давай, парень, мне сложнее, чем тебе, - зовет Уоррен, нетерпеливо протягивая к нему сложенные в локтях руки, - цепляйся. Я не уроню, - обещает он на всякий случай, но это не то чтобы успокаивает Солдата в достаточной мере. 

Несвойственная себе же трусость раздражает. Ну подумаешь, полет. Сколько миссий было связано с высадкой в различных частях света, сколько падений он перенес? Почему сейчас позволить подхватить себя под мышки и поднять на пару метров над землей кажется таким кошмаром? В висках стучит - громогласный тупой стук, похожий на ход поезда - и он сглатывает, чувствуя, как леденеет живая ладонь, а после наконец берет себя в руки.

Ощущение странное, непривычное. Тело рывками движется в воздухе, пока Уоррен пытается справиться с двойной тяжестью и стонет сквозь зубы, обреченный на новую боль в искалеченном крыле. Солдату стыдно за то, что он не может ее облегчить. Но если они хотя добраться туда, где будет безопасно, чем-то придется пожертвовать. В голове вспыхивает картинка: белая точка чужого лица и протянутая ладонь, которая его не удержала. _Чем-то придется пожертвовать, Стив._ Ледяной ветер свистит в ушах, но на улице июль, напоминает себе Зимний и отмахивается от злосчастной галлюцинации, когда Уоррен осторожно опускает их на раскалившуюся за долгий день крышу и отшатывается в сторону, бледный и изможденный.

\- Ты отдыхай, я осмотрюсь, - требует он у крылатого и отправляется к противоположной стороне крыши. С запоминанием расположения высоток, рассекающих яркими линиями светящихся окон черную даль, он управляется за несколько минут. 

\- Нам туда, - машет рукой Уоррен в сторону разноцветной башни вдали, подходя и становясь с ним рядом. Он все так же бледен, но на этот раз у Солдата для него маленький сюрприз.

\- С крыши я сам спрыгну, это я умею, - это не сделает их жизнь легче в большом масштабе, но лицо крылатого озаряется благодарностью, когда, не размениваясь на лишние слова, Зимний осторожно приземляется на занесенный песком асфальт. У Уоррена выходит чуть менее грациозно, но отсутствие лишней тяжести определенно делает его вынужденный полет намного легче. Они укутывают крылья Уоррена найденным рядом со складом черным мешком для промышленного мусора, и это позволяет им пройти несколько районов, практически не привлекая внимания.

*

\- Смотри, куда прешь, урод.

Солдату не нравится драться, но он рассекает кому-то скулу живой рукой и ломает чью-то челюсь стальным кулаком, потому что вопль мальчишки, пойманного за искалеченное крыло, звенит в его ушах, накладываясь на ярость, и не оставляет противникам шанса задолго до того, как они сами это понимают.

Уоррен скулит, вжимаясь спиной в стену проулка, и левое крыло кровит, заливая остатки перьев, и в свете фонарей кровь кажется почти черной. Солдат мечется, не зная, что предпринять, и понимая, что нужно убираться отсюда как можно скорее: тела нападавших, лежащие рядом на тротуаре, вряд ли останутся незамеченными, и если их поймают, Зимний вряд ли сумеет вытащить раненого крылатого. Как и оставить одного.

\- Давай парень, - возвращает он чужую реплику, - цепляйся. - Он осторожно перекидывает чужую руку себе за шею и подтягивает тонкое тело ближе, придерживая за талию. Крылья трепыхаются в попытке принять наименее болезненное положение, и от этого Солдату больно самому. - Я не уроню.

*

Он находит дом под снос, втаскивая теряющего сознания парня, уже не переставляющего ноги, практически на себе. 

На грязном диване, искалеченный и изможденный, с крыльями, заляпанными каплями темной крови, Уоррен напоминает ему голубя, попавшего под колеса. А еще кого-то - та же пшеница волос, те же тонкие, прижатые к груди кисти рук - кого память настойчиво отрезает от настоящего, не позволяя ничего вспомнить. От собственной беспомощности хочется выть, но бездействие никогда не было его второй натурой - откуда он это знает? - и Солдат вытаскивает из чужого кармана остатки денег, отправляясь на поиски еды и медикаментов. 

Он лишь надеется, что Уоррен проспит до самого его возвращения. Он лишь надеется, что никто не найдет здесь мальчишку раньше, чем он вернется.


	5. Chapter 5

Исхаживать город в попытке стащить лекарств и еды, потому что нет денег. Занятие кажется привычным, но Солдат не помнит, откуда это ощущение, и отмахивается от него, как от назойливой мухи, заставляя себя сфокусироваться на поставленной задаче и не отвлекаться на ненужные мысли. У него будет достаточно времени подумать, когда он и мальчишка окажутся в безопасности. Денег хватает на пару бинтов и обеззараживающее, и, уже купив, Зимний ругает себя за то, что не подумал наперед: ну на сколько хватит крошечного пузырька, если крыло Уоррена одна сплошная рана. И бинты, какой от них толк, если в размахе чужие крылья несколько полных метров.

Он крадет фастфуд с пустого столика под гневный восклик кассира, однако не кидающегося в погоню, а после застывает на какой-то темной улице, оглядываясь по сторонам, и понимает причину: вокруг него куча таких же, одетых так же, как и он, людей, и разыскать его в этой толпе нет возможности, даже если хорошо постараться. Это преимущество, которое дает ему время и новые возможности. Солдат поглубже натягивает капюшон и торопится обратно в дом, где оставил Уоррена, но, пробравшись внутрь, натыкается не на незнакомцев, не на бездыханное крылатое тело, чего опасался так сильно, а на полный негодования и злости вопль.

\- Спер мои деньги! Оставил меня в какой-то дыре! - Уоррен сидит на подлокотнике развалившегося кресла, вперив в него негодующий взгляд, и не прекращает выказывать недовольство, даже разглядев в чужих руках пакеты с лекарствами и бургерами. - Я думал, ты меня бросил. Оставил подыхать среди клопов и тараканов.

 _"Я бы никогда тебя не бросил. Ведь я с тобой до конца, приятель"_ , - раздается в ответ на это в голове, и собственная рука дергается в попытке коснуться чужого плеча, ободряюще его сжав, но Зимний заставляет себя замереть неподвижно. Он не помнит эти слова, и плевать, что его мозг их откуда-то знает. 

*

\- Как твое полное имя? - интересуется Уоррен, пытаясь отвлечься. Он позволяет Солдату обработать свои раны, уточняя, что это только потому, что до некоторых он не может добраться, а не потому, что ему нужна помощь, и хотя Зимний та еще медсестра, справляется он хорошо, правда бинта, как и дезинфицирующего раствора, как он и предполагал, не хватает даже на половину повреждений. 

_"Мое полное имя Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс", - детская ладонь повисает в воздухе, потому что мелкий белобрысый парень не решается пожать ее в ответ, но расплывается в улыбке, извиняющей его робость. "Бьюкенен?" - парень младше, и ему откровенно сложно выговорить это имя, поэтому он решает сжалиться: "Зови меня Баки"._

\- Рамлоу. Брок Рамлоу, - он трясет головой, пытаясь прогнать непонятные картинки, мелькающие в голове, и Уоррен подозрительно оглядывает его, переспрашивая:

\- Без второго имени? - и добавляет, замечая твердый кивок. - Я - Уоррен Кеннет Уортингтон. Третий.

Это отчего-то смешит, и Солдат отвлекается от осторожного нанесения мази, неудачно царапая едва покрывшийся корочкой кусок мяса. Уоррен Кеннет Уортингтон третий шипит от боли и пинает его ботинком по ноге.

*

Они идут медленней, чем Солдату хотелось бы, но все равно неуклонно приближаются к своей цели. Он понимает это, потому что Кеннет замедляет шаг, едва они входят за границу нового района, и по тому, как он жадно разглядывает окружающие здания, Зимнему становится ясно, как долго Уортингтон тут не был. И как скучал по этому месту, пусть и пытается делать вид, что его не трогает возвращение в знакомые окрестности.

\- Они могут нас не принять, - зачем-то повторяет он сказанное ранее, и здоровое крыло дергается: нервно, быстро, словно в попытке распавиться и утащить Кеннета отсюда как можно дальше. - Или их может не оказаться дома.

"Кого "их"?" - вертится на языке Солдата вопрос, но он заставляет себя сдержаться. Уоррен не болтливый, но разговорчивый, и если сейчас он молчит, не пытаясь ничего ему объяснить, значит, у него есть на то причины. 

\- А ты, Брок Рамлоу, у тебя есть семья? - вопрос бьет с изяществом прилетевшего в лицо кулака, и Зимний, погруженный в свои размышления, попросту не успевает увернуться. 

\- Нет, - ответ выходит честным и больным. Ранящим сильнее, чем хотелось бы, но дышать становится легче, когда секундой позже он добавляет, - я не знаю. Я не помню. - И это почти правда, потому что в его голове так много картинок, так много воспоминаний и так много одного-единственного человека, чье лицо он не может разглядеть, что дать им обозначение "прошлое" он пока не может. Чуть позже, когда все уляжется, он соберет их все воедино и наконец решит, что с ними делать, но не сейчас. - Даже если и так, никто не искал меня много лет, не думаю, что... - Он не заканчивает свою фразу. "Никто не искал меня много лет" делает это за него, застревая комком в горле и тяжестью левее центра груди, непривычной, как и свобода, которую он наконец обрел. Побочный эффект вольной жизни, невесело шутит он про себя, раны, которые ты наносишь себе сам. 

\- Мы пришли, - Уоррен застывает возле высокой ограды, сквозь прутья которой виднеется двухэтажный особняк, погруженный во мрак, и Солдат останавливается рядом. - Это мой дом.

_"Ну вот мы и дома, - раздается веселый голос в его голове. Голос, принадлежащий не ему, а кому-то, чье имя так же важно, как собственное. Но он не помнит ни то ни другое. - Давай, Бак, ты первый, раз нет кошки"._

\- Давай, птенец, смелей, - Солдат осторожно трогает Уоррена за плечо, подталкивая к воротам. - Ты наконец дома.


	6. Chapter 6

Дом пуст, и хотя это обоим на руку, Уоррен все равно сникает, словно жаждал встречи с семьей все-таки больше, чем ее боялся. Но Солдат не кидается с утешением, молча проходит в гостиную, оставляя Кеннета разбираться с сигнализацией, и успевает исследовать зал, несколько нижних гостевых спален и кухню, в которой обнаруживается гора консервов, прежде чем его слуха достигает шелест чужих крыльев.

\- Они не удалили мои отпечатки из базы, - делится Уортингтон, и не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы не распознать за этим: "Они меня ждали, они были не против, чтобы я вернулся", но Зимний снова предпочитает промолчать: он слишком устал за день, чтобы нырять в чьи-то проблемы, которые отчего-то стали и его тоже, хотя у него и своих по горло, - можно не переживать за охранный патруль, мы не считаемся взломщиками.

\- Я нашел гору еды, - вместо слов поддержки сообщает он, - это значит, ты можешь здесь задержаться, пока крыло не зарастет полностью. - Идея действительно кажется ему стоящей, но Уоррен отчего-то хмурится, словно она ему не по нраву, но Зимний не может понять причину.

\- А ты? Ты уйдешь? - а вот и причина. Если бы Солдат умел смеяться от всей души, то наверняка расхохотался бы, глядя в лицо Кеннета, юное и не умеющее скрывать эмоции. В их случае обиду. Но он лишь поводит плечом, что означает то ли согласие, то ли раздумья, и сообщает предельно коротко:

\- Меня могут разыскивать, ты можешь попасть в неприятности, - Солдат не уточняет, кто за ним охотится, потому что не уверен, что все те, кто имел доступ к программе "Зимний Солдат" не убиты и по-прежнему пытаются рыскать в поисках его тела по дну залива. Про парня со щитом он и вовсе старается не думать: при любой попытке вспомнить его лицо, виски ломит, как при обнулении, и это тоже стоит обдумывания, потому что звездно-полосатый Капитан звал его, знал его, даже, кажется, называл по имени. Но какое оно, это имя? Кто этот человек? У него будет ночь, чтобы выбросить эти мысли и проспать спокойно. У него будет завтра, чтобы обдумать все случившееся с ним так тщательно, как только можно. А потом он уйдет, оставив крылатого подростка в его безопасном доме. Спрячется так далеко, где никто, даже собственная память, никогда его не разыщет.

\- Вот это - неприятности, - Уоррен кивает на обожженное крыло, - и сушить перья после душа тот еще геморрой. А ты можешь оставаться.

Наверное, ему кажется, что, если он будет достаточно убедителен, Солдат послушается, так думает Зимний, чувствуя, как губы дергаются в улыбке, такой ему непривычной. Наверное, ему кажется, что, если произнести свою просьбу приказным тоном, она перестанет звучать как отчаянная мольба.

\- Тогда мне нужна самая мягкая кровать, - Солдат не знает, зачем соглашается, зачем дурачится, требуя то, что ему не нужно, но почему-то чувствует, что так нужно, потому что Уоррен, перетаптывающийся рядом с ним в нетерпеливом ожидании ответа, светлеет лицом и едва не кидается в сторону лестницы, туда, где на втором этаже прячутся хозяйские покои.

\- Забирай мою, - его голос звучит спокойно, и Зимний, конечно, мог бы поверить в твердость чужого тона, но подоплека произнесенного кажется ему знакомой: так делятся чем-то меньшим, чтобы не потерять большее. Так предлагают самое важное, чтобы ты понял, насколько значим.


	7. Chapter 7

Это первый раз, когда он сталкивается с собственным отражением без необходимости его забыть. Отражение не радует: заросшее щетиной лицо, морщины вокруг глаз, спутанные грязные волосы. Бездомный как он есть. Конечно, в таком виде он не привлек к себе внимания ни грабителей, ни возможных уцелевших агентов ГИДРы, ни кого-то еще. 

Солдат стаскивает толстовку и майку, стягивает штаны, слишком узкие и неудобные для того, кому постоянно приходится убегать, и оглядывает себя с головы до ног. Да, это тело хорошо натренированного бойца, но также и карта случившихся с ним неудач: в каждом неприглядном шраме, в каждой поджившей метке от пули, в белесых нитках на месте глубоких ножевых порезов. Нет, говорит себе Зимний, это не доказательство моих поражений, это доказательство того, как сильно я хотел выжить. От этой мысли становится чуть легче, и тогда он переводит взгляд на левую руку. 

В ванной слишком ярко, и ни один шрам вокруг места сцепления металла и живой плоти не укрывается от его взгляда. Выглядит отвратительно, как ни пытайся обелить это функциональностью смертоносного протеза, и он отводит глаза, некстати вспоминая, в чьей спальне находится. Наверняка на этом же самом месте мальчишка Уоррен разглядывал проступающие на узкой подростковой спине зачатки крыльев и чувствовал себя так же паршиво, как сейчас ощущает себя Солдат. А, судя по тому, как отнеслась к нему собственная семья, Кеннет вряд ли избрал другой путь - путь принятия, хотя в отличие от Зимнего, из которого сделали машину для убийств, Уортингтон таким родился и не заказывал себе всего этого. Но все равно оказался отверженным теми, кто даровал ему жизнь, словно это не их ошибка, словно это его вина и выбор - родиться крылатым.

Солдат вспоминает их широкий размах и мягкий шелест белых перьев и думает, что крылья не делают Уоррена безобразным фриком, они делают его похожим на ангела, и задыхается от гнева, думая о ненависти людей, обрекших мальчика на страдания: украшать фигурки своих святых двумя белоснежными крыльями и пытаться лишить их того, кто с ними родился. Что за проклятый мир, в котором возможна такая неправильная, слепая двойственность?

Он торопливо моется, трет до красноты кожу, стирая с нее грязь и запах застоявшейся речной воды, и больше не смотрится в зеркало, избегая собственного отражения, а после ловит себя на мысли, что ничуть не лучше остальных: жалеть Уортингтона, которого не принимает мир за самое прекрасное отклонение, которое только может в нем случиться, и при этом ненавидеть собственное тело, позволившее ему пережить столько боли и испытаний и в итоге выжить, которое донесло его сюда после падения с такой огромной высоты, помогло спасти другого, более слабого, того, кто в нем нуждался. Такого же искалеченного наполовину, как и он сам. Возможно, даже сильнее, чем Солдат.

Пластины тихо жужжат, пока Зимний протирает руку от воды. Та функционирует без нареканий, и он думает: да, конечно, она неживая, но ведь это лучше, чем вовсе не иметь руки. А Уоррен, привыкший к полету, может никогда больше не взлететь снова.


	8. Chapter 8

Солдат не помнит, была ли у него за все время службы хоть одна вот такая свободная неделя: без заданий, без тренировок, без необходимости обучать новобранцев страшной науке убийства. Он просыпается после обеда - крепкий многочасовой сон идет на пользу, и тело, подводящее его своей усталостью последние дни, наконец возвращается в прежнее здоровое состояние - подмечая, что последний такой крепкий сон доставался ему лишь в криогенке. Это странно, то, что он может подняться с постели, когда захочет, что может пойти, куда вздумается, и плевать, что уйти далеко не получится и в его распоряжении всего лишь территория особняка Уортингтонов, сам факт свободы делает его счастливее и бодрее. Намного живее, чем он был, слоняясь по этажам очередной базы, под прицельными взглядами камер и приставленного к нему куратора.

Старые вещи Кеннета ему не по размеру, конечно, не по размеру, но в гардеробе отца находится пижонский пуловер и пара маек; грязные джинсы на чистые, но официальные брюки он менять не решается. Уоррен встречает его улыбкой и ленивым взмахом руки в сторону кухни, мол, дорогу знаешь, что поесть - сам найдешь. Он выглядит отдохнувшим и довольным, крылья, раскинутые во все стороны по спинке дивана, лениво трепыхаются, когда он тянется переключить канал или ухватить еще порцию снэков с журнального столика, и даже искалеченное левое кажется куда более жизнерадостным, чем вчера, если так можно сказать о крыле. 

Умиротворяющая картина; Солдат чувствует себя неуютно в этой тишине, но рад ей без меры. Когда все звуки, которые ты знаешь, - свист пуль и ломающиеся кости, чириканье птиц за окном настораживает, но к нему привыкаешь быстрее, чем можешь представить. Завтрак выходит однообразным, но сытным, и завалиться в соседнее кресло, устремляя бесцельный взгляд в телевизор, кажется единственным разумным выходом. О том, что необходимо выйти и осмотреться, Зимний старается не думать: давнее желание отдыха отвоевывает его нахлынувшей ленью, и он сдается, позволяя себе растечься безвольной массой по мягкой поверхности и забыть на некоторое время, что он Солдат, что он в бегах, что, возможно, кто-то уже вышел по его следу и скоро его найдут.

\- Эй, Брок, - он успевает задремать под мерное жужжание телевизора и подскакивает от звука чужого голоса, да так резко, что Уоррен подскакивает следом, пугаясь не на шутку. - Ты чего?

Ему стыдно за такую реакцию, но лучше так, чем оказаться застигнутым врасплох. Кажется, Кеннет понимает это ничуть не хуже, поэтому просто продолжает, игнорируя затравленное выражение лица Солдата:

\- Я нашел еще бинты и кучу мазей, думал, может, ты поможешь, - он подбирает крылья, кивая в сторону лестниц, - у матери в спальне. 

У Зимнего плохое предчувствие, но он все равно послушно идет следом. И оказывается не готов к тому, что случается дальше. 

*

Запас медикаментов оказывается поистине впечатляющим, и все лекарства как одно - обеззараживающее и заживляющее: мази, растворы, спреи. 

\- Зачем ей столько? - интересуется Солдат, и видит, как нервно дергается здоровое крыло, как шевелится палец-коготь, осторожно ложась на поверхность заставленной баночками столешницы.

\- Это... для меня. Когда они только появились. Крылья. Я пытался их отрезать, - Уоррен стоит к нему спиной, и Зимний даже рад, что не видит его лица. К собственному горлу подкатывает тошнота, потому что он лучше других знает, как выглядят отпиленные части тела и море крови. А еще он вспоминает. Как царапал собственное едва поджившее плечо, воя подстреленным зверем над равнодушным, ставшим частью его тела металлом. Как пытался содрать, выдрать его с корнем. Как не мог привыкнуть, калеча себя страшнее, чем мог бы кто-то еще. Как отказывался верить в то, что теперь эта рука - его часть, как ненавидел себя за это уродство и как пытался от него избавиться. - Несколько раз. Мама помогала.

Как именно она помогала, Солдат не спрашивает. Позволить ребенку себя изувечить уже не самая правильная тактика, но помочь залечить раны, ну что ж, во всяком случае это отдаленно похоже на заботу, раз уж принять собственного сына таким, какой он есть, все-таки не получилось. По напряжнным плечам Кеннета Зимний понимает, насколько тот не рад здесь находиться, поэтому молча сгребает все, что может, в руки и беспечно бросает, выходя из комнаты:

\- Давай внизу, это надолго, хоть телевизор посмотришь.

Благодарный взгляд Уортингтона он старается игнорировать. Как и видение маленьких зачатков крыльев, выдранных из тощего мальчишеского тела, стоящее перед глазами всю обратную дорогу до гостиной.


	9. Chapter 9

Крыло действительно выглядит лучше, чем вчера, и Солдат задумывается: у Уоррена тоже улучшенная регенерация, как у него самого? Спрашивать не решается, потому что, судя по хмурому виду Кеннета, брошенному на смятые обожженные перья, та все-таки недостаточно быстрая и, возможно, другие травмы излечивались быстрее.

\- Все не так плохо, - как можно мягче сообщает он, когда последний бинт сваливается на пол, только вот он хреновый специалист по крылатым созданиям и не может быть уверенным наверняка в том, в чем пытается обнадежить.

\- Жить буду, - бурчит в ответ Уоррен, а потом переводит взгляд на правое, здоровое и сильное, и то дергается в попытке расправиться, но застывает неподвижно раскрытым наполовину. - А летать, кажется, уже нет.

\- Кости целы, значит будешь, - Солдат не имеет права брать на себя такую ответственность - за надежду, которую несут его уверенные с виду слова - но Уортингтон благодарно улыбается, только улыбка гаснет, сменяясь гримасой боли, потому что попытка двинуть левым заканчивается плачевно: корочка на обоженном мясе трескается, и капли крови красят остатки перьев в алый. Зимний выдыхает и тянется за раствором.

\- Давай левой, - внезапно просит Кеннет, и Солдат дергается, недоуменно воззариваясь на собственную левую руку, - она гладкая и холодная, - поясняет крылатый, и это имеет смысл. Только вот сам Зимний не уверен, что не причинит лишней боли: крылья выглядят слишком хрупкими на фоне его металлических пальцев. - Давай, Брок, хуже ты не сделаешь, зато хоть ногтями не поцарапаешь, - торопит его Уоррен, и Солдат слышит в его голосе нотки страха: сам боится не меньше, что железные пальцы раздавят остатки костей, если сожмут достаточно сильно. Но попытка довериться стоит многого, и Зимний осторожно касается пальцами места, где лопатки уходят в крылья.

Шрамов так много, что собственное плечо кажется абсолютно гладким по сравнению со спиной Кеннета, и он тяжело сглатывает, разглядывая сетку глубоких порезов. Ведет по ним пальцами, замечая, как они расходятся вдоль позвоночника и ребер во все стороны: совсем свежие красные полосы и давным-давно зажившие, белые рубцы.

\- Я рос, они росли со мной, - Уоррен застывает каменным изваянием, и голос у него холодный и безразличный, словно он рассказывает не о своей боли. - Ломались ребра, рвалась кожа, позвоночник не выдерживал тяжести. Но сейчас все в порядке.

Ни черта не в порядке, понимает Солдат, растирая мазь по чужой спине, намеренно касаясь каждого шрама, тем самым давая понять, что не брезгует тем, что видит. Что, если Уоррен позволит о себе позаботиться, Зимний его не подведет. Кеннет застывает еще сильней, когда чужие пальцы трогают позвоночник, спускаются до ребер, а после живая рука взамен металлической осторожно прощупывает каждое на предмет повреждений. И сдается, сникает, опуская плечи, позволяя крыльям безвольно опуститься белоснежной массой вокруг чужих ног. Светлые волосы падают на глаза, скрывая его лицо, но Солдат не пытается в него заглянуть. Он касается уцелевших плечевых перьев, разглядывая поврежденные верхние кроющие, оглядывая маховые, понимая, что и те, и хрупкие с виду кости целы и невредимы, несмотря на ожоги. А перья, перья отрастут, нужно только время. Палец-коготь, ловко цепляющийся за кожу дивана, только подтверждает его мысли. Крылья целы, а значит, Уоррен вернется в небо. Но Солдат молчит об этом, зная, что надежда страшнее любой реальности: сколько раз он мечтал о свободе, видя, как иней покрывает изнутри его морозильную камеру? Сколько лет он не помнил о том, кто он, и оставался в рабстве?

\- Готово, - сообщает Зимний, разглядывая измазанные в мази пальцы, и Кеннет вздрагивает, словно успел задремать, пока Солдат обрабатывал его раны. Хотя, может быть, так и есть: все же птица. - Плечи устают? - интересуется он, а после, дождавшись кивка, кладет металлические пальцы чуть ниже шеи, не чувствуя, но видя, как та напрягается, словно его жест пугает Уоррена, но после тот заставляет себя расслабиться: если бы Солдат хотел его убить, то уже сделал бы это миллион раз миллионом различных способов. - Я осторожно, - обещает он, прежде чем осторожно сжать напряженые мышцы, разминая и расслабляя, - если будет больно, скажи.

Но он умудряется не причинить боли ни разу. Почему-то это кажется чертовски важным.


	10. Chapter 10

Он просыпается рано, еще до восхода солнца, но не по собственному желанию. Тихий свист на пределе слуха с последующими тяжелыми ударами, раздающиеся за распахнутым настежь окном, вынуждают его подскочить к нему с пистолетом наперевес и неподвижно замереть, укрывшись за темной шторой. Уоррен, подлетающий над землей и неловко сваливающийся на землю раз за разом не то, что Солдат ожидает увидеть, но это почему-то пугает даже сильнее внезапного возможного нападения. Он вглядывается в предрассветные сумерки, пытаясь разглядеть каждое движение, и подмечает все: и крепкое правое крыло, забирающее всю тяжесть на себя, и осторожное левое, еще слишком слабое для высоких плетов, но отчаянно пытающееся удержаться в расправленном состоянии хотя бы в паре метров над землей. Уоррена сносит в сторону снова и снова, но он упорно поднимается с влажной от росы земли и пытается заново. Джеймс хочет попросить его прекратить, хочет предложить более практичную тренировку, которая разомнет крыло, не травмируя, но он знает, что не имеет права вмешиваться. Если бы Уортингтон хотел, он бы попросил помощи. А вот разговаривать об увиденном ему никто запретить не в силах, и Солдат уходит в душ, намереваясь обсудить все за завтраком.

*

Кеннет выглядит веселее и бодрее, чем накануне, и это действует бодряще и на самого Барнса. Крылатый вваливается в кухню, и по его лицу читается такая радость, что Солдат успевает передумать насчет разговора о тренировке.

\- Я поднялся на пятнадцать метров, - делится Уоррен, пока Джеймс подходит и осторожно оглядывает его плечо, - удержался пятнадцать секунд.

\- А свалился сколько? - улыбка слетает с чужого лица моментально, и Зимний мысленно дает себе оплеуху. Он не знает, как исправить ситуацию так, чтобы не сдать себя с потрохами, поэтому действует по наитию. - Или не падал?

\- Ни разу, - Уортингтон гордо вскидывает подбородок и проходит мимо, пихая его правым крылом в плечо. Его джинсы заляпаны землей, а на руках ссадины в нескольких местах, но в этот раз Джеймс сдерживается и не произносит ни слова. Мальчишке важно то, что он смог, а не то, сколько раз он провалился, пытаясь, и кто такой Солдат, чтобы лишать его права гордиться своей победой.

\- После обеда я собираюсь потренироваться, если тебе нечем заняться, можешь присоединиться, - произносит он осторожно, надеясь, что Кеннет не услышит в этих словах попытку себя оберечь, попытку о себе позаботиться, но Уоррен, занятый завтраком и погруженный в эйфорию от собственного достижения, не воспринимает его слова в штыки и кивает, соглашаясь, и у Джеймса отлегает от сердца. 

Завтрак проходит мирно и непринужденно, и даже дурацкая фасоль кажется менее мерзкой, чем обычно.

\- Я видел тебя по телеку, - внезапно произносит Уортингтон, и Солдат вынуждает себя осторожно поставить чашку на стол и только потом повернуться к Уоррену. Кеннет не враг, напоминает он себе, только левая рука все равно дрожит, словно примериваясь к тонкой шее с выступающими острыми позвонками. Они замечают это оба, но крылатый лишь беспечно поводит плечом, а после палец-коготь ложится на его левое плечо в приятельском жесте, и это правильный выбор: обе руки Кеннета в арахисовой пасте, и вряд ли Барнс оценил бы заляпанную майку. - Тебя ведь не Брок зовут, зачем соврал?

\- Словно ты не понимаешь зачем, - Джеймс рассматривает длинный острый коготь, удобно устроившийся в выемке между пластинами, а после дотягивается до него рукой и ухватывается пальцем. _Маленький белобрысый мальчик тянется к нему мизинцем и хватается за его собственный, обещая что-то про "до самого конца", а после Барнс клянется в том же самом, и они крепко держатся несколько секунд, прежде чем разжать пальцы._ Видение пропадает, но странный жест зудит и побуждает к действию, и Солдат меняет пальцы, цепляясь за коготь мизинцем. Уоррену не нужно объяснять значение этого жеста, кажется, он знает о нем больше, чем сам Солдат, разглядывающий собственную руку, словно чужую, поэтому Кеннет лишь спрашивает:

\- Хочешь взять с меня клятву никому не рассказывать, как тебя зовут на самом деле? Чувак, тебя показывали по телеку, мне кажется, немного поздновато. Но если это для тебя важно, то давай, - крыло дергается, придвигая коготь ближе, и Солдата придавливает тяжестью груды перьев. Ощущать ее непривычно, и он отвлекается на мысли о том, как тяжело такому тонкому телу справляться с такими тяжелыми крыльями, и пропускает момент, когда коготь нетерпеливо сжимается вокруг его пальца, а сам Кеннет возводит глаза к потолку. 

\- Джеймс, меня зовут Джеймс, - произносит, спохватившись Солдат, и белки глаз крылатого словно закатываются еще дальше, а губы растягиваются в улыбке.

\- Я знаю, - он издает смешок, а после официально пожимает его мизинец когтем. - Клянусь никому не рассказывать, что тебя зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, тысяча девятьсот семнадцатого года рождения, сержант сто седьмого пехотного полка армии США, родился и вырос в...

Барнс чувствует, что у него кружится голова. От произнесенного Кеннетом виски стреляет болью, а голова словно наливается свинцом. 

\- Эй, эй, парень, ты чего? - раздается над ухом, и это последнее, что он слышит, прежде чем упасть в обморок. Дурацкая фасоль, оставшаяся в тарелке, становится алой от крови, льющейся из его носа.


	11. Chapter 11

Первое, о чем он думает, придя в сознание - собственные нелепые мысли, даже жалость к Кеннету, якобы обреченному таскать на себе эти огромные крылья, потому что то, что Уортингтон дотащил его самого, гору мышц и железа, на своих тонких руках на второй этаж до спальни дает ему понять, насколько пацан силен на самом деле. Мутант или как их там? Стив тоже был сильным, несмотря на то, что весу в нем было килограмм пятьдесят, а любая авоська из магазина казалась неподъемным со стороны грузом. Был сильным и справлялся, молча и не жалуясь. Упертый сопляк Роджерс. 

_Кто такой Роджерс?_

Головокружение отступает, оставляя лишь ноющую боль в висках и шум в ушах, мешающий ясно слышать. В комнате темно, и за это тоже стоит поблагодарить Уоррена. Барнс медленно разлепляет веки, вглядываясь в полумрак и обнаруживая целый поднос, заставленный блевотной на вкус и вид фасолью, остывшим чаем, кофе, водой - чем угодно и горой лекарств, громоздящейся посередине. Курица-наседка, улыбается про себя Джеймс, представляя, как Кеннет приносит ему еду и напитки, даром что крылатый. Но чужая забота греет так, как никогда - горячий душ после криокамеры, и засыпает он снова со спокойным сердцем.

*

\- Проснись и пой, - раздается над ухом, и если бы не мгновенная реакция, лежать бы Кеннету сейчас на полу со свернутой шеей. Стальные пальцы клацают, разгибаясь, и Уоррен демонстративно задирает подбородок, показывая, что нет, он, конечно же, не испугался, а вставшие дыбом перья это так, издержки крылатой жизни. Растопорщил высушить после душа, и никак иначе.

\- Прости, - все равно сипит севшим после сна голосом Джеймс, чувствуя себя виноватым.

*

\- Ты же говорил, что проспал кучу лет, как ты можешь опять спать? - дразнит Уортингтон, с отвращением наблюдая, с каким удовольствием Барнс поглощает мерзкую фасоль. 

\- Программа сбоит, - с самого пробуждения Баки раздумывает над тем, что произошло, и не понимает ни капли. Слишком долго вне криокамеры? Слишком долго без обнулений и приказов - и программа "Зимний Солдат" переписывает сама себя, запуская самоуничтожение? Иначе откуда эти головокружения и носовые кровотечения, откуда эта слабость?

\- Может, просто память возвращается? - то, как много знает о нем Уоррен, кажется неправильным и одновременно с этим чертовски важным. Погибни он завтра, и хотя бы один человек в мире вспомнит его не убийцей, а храпящим на диване под монотонный шум телевизора молодым мужчиной, ненавидящим фасоль. 

\- Даже если и так, я ничего не могу вспомнить, - Барнс откладывает ложку в сторону и касается пальцами ноющих висков. - Ни единого события. Только ГИДРа, только задания, какие-то обрывки разговоров, какие-то данные, места, где я никогда не был. Тот, другой я. Живой, - добавляет он, чувствуя, как на место головной боли приходит душевная, которой он был лишен все эти годы, и не сказать, чтобы он скучал по ней безмерно. Невыносимая, саднящая боль. Как рана, которая никогда не заживает. Так суставы ноют на погоду у стариков, так режет взгляд металлическая рука, с каждым новым днем становящаяся все более чужеродной.

\- Потренироваться не хочешь? - внезапно спрашивает Кеннет, и Джеймс понимает, что выражение его лица не укрылось от сидящего напротив крылатого. 

\- Хочу, - у него нет сил на тренировку, но валяться в постели, позволяя тоске по чему-то, чему нет названия, сжирать себя с потрохами, Барнсу хочется и того меньше.


	12. Chapter 12

Тренировка входит ленивой, практически бесполезной, потому что Барнс то и дело отвлекается на сканирование местности: по-прежнему боится нападения, которое не спешит случаться уже вторую неделю, и то и дело поглядывает на порхающего, как искалеченная бабочка, Кеннета, чувствуя себя нянькой и злясь на себя же за неуместную заботу о взрослом человеке, который ее не просил.

\- Ну что? - наконец не выдерживает Уортингтон, то и дело косящийся в его сторону, приземляясь рядом с ним настолько грациозно, насколько возможно при его слабом крыле, и проезжаясь тяжелыми перьями по чужой голове. А после смеется, подходя ближе, и под недоуменным взглядом Барнса протягивает к нему руку, выпутывая из волос белоснежное перо. 

\- Зачем снял? - Джеймс задает этот вопрос раньше, чем успевает его обдумать, и теперь разглядывает перо, зажатое в чужих пальцах, и отчего-то избегает чужого взгляда, понимая, каким резким был его тон. Каким беспричинно-резким было его негодование.

\- Хочешь поиграть в индейцев? - вместо ответа смеется Уортингтон, игнорируя эту резкость, а после снова протягивая руку и заправляя перо Баки обратно за ухо. - Ты сейчас похож на языческого бога.

Барнс не успевает понять, кто затыкается и прячет взгляд после этой нелепой фразы первым. Играть в индейцев, они, разумеется, не начинают.

*

Он убирает перо под подушку, к ножам и пистолету, чувствуя себя мальчишкой, прячущим сокровище. Ему неинтересны перья, тут и там валяющиеся по дому в бессчетных количествах, словно Кеннет - пушной зверек, у которого сейчас линька, но отчего-то становится важным и ценным конкретно это. 

\- Можем открыть свою фабрику по производству ловцов снов, - шутит Уортингтон за ужином, но, видя, что Джеймс не понимает его шутки, поясняет, - ну такие штуки, их делали индейцы, якобы для приманивания хороших снов. С перьями, а их у нас, как видишь, хоть подушки набивай.

*

Он не комментирует то, что видит следующим утром, когда приходит будить Солдата на завтрак. Белоснежное перо, неловко примотанное к изголовью кровати, нелепо колышется от сквозняка над чужой темной макушкой, зарывшейся в одеяла. 

Баки выглядит выспавшимся и чуть более бодрым, чем обычно. Обычная сила самовнушения, но если это помогает, кто такой Кеннет, чтобы разбивать чужие иллюзии. То, что это не ловец, Уоррен, разумеется, не сообщает. Но тщательней чистит крылья, выискивая осыпавшиеся подходящие - сплести настоящий ловец, правильный и красивый.

Чтобы никакие кошмары никогда больше не потревожили чужой сон.


	13. Chapter 13

Джеймс отказывается, потому что считает это неразумным, но Кеннет настаивает, убеждая его, что это полезная нагрузка, да и крыло, словно в подтверждение его слов, приветливо распахивается, не обнаруживая ни дыр, ни оголенного мяса. 

\- Хорошо поджило, а? - довольно говорит Уоррен, проследив его взгляд. - Это все птичьи мутации, их особенность.

\- Повышенная регенерация? - Кеннет отрицательно кивает головой, но в подробности не вдается, объясняя тем, что это противные вещи, о которых не всем приятно слушать. На аргументы Баки о том, что уж кто-кто, а он знает о противных вещах куда больше любого самого сведущего специалиста, крылатый не реагирует.

Когда Барнс наконец соглашается, Уортингтон выглядит так, словно получил рождественский подарок. 

\- Ты уверен? Я все-таки тяжелый, - переспрашивает Зимний, становясь к Уоррену спиной и пытаясь расслабиться в преддверии полета. 

\- Расскажи мне об этом, - раздается над ухом чужой смешок, - я уже поднимал тебя несколько раз, и крылья при этом мне не помогали, сейчас-то полегче будет.

Солдат не испытывает стресса, но все равно потеет, понимая, что это паника: падение с геликариера встает перед глазами, свист расскаемого телом воздуха давит на уши, но он заставляет себя отвлечься на шорох расправляемых крыльев, и это срабатывает. Пальцы Уоррена сцепляются на его талии в замок, такие же цепкие, как когти крыльев, и страх окончательно развеевается.

Они отрываются от земли слишком плавно по сравнению с последним подъемом на крышу, и Джеймс понимает, что крыло действительно приходит в норму. Но все равно говорит, не сумев удержаться:

\- Не перенапрягайся сильно, - на что в ответ получает очередную шутку, понимая, что с Кеннетом спорить бесполезно. Упертый мелкий баран. "Роджерс" - снова всплывает в памяти, но на этот раз Джеймс отмахивается от этого имени, предпочитая подумать об этом после. Под ногами несколько метров пустоты, и это куда более захватывающая вещь, нежели подбрасываемые памятью отрывки чужой жизни.

\- Дамы и господа, - кривляется Уоррен, покрепче стискивая руки вокруг него, - вы находитесь на территории особняка Уортингтонов, и сейчас мы проследуем по маршруту, который познакомит вас с окрестностями. Слева вы можете увидеть сарай, где когда-то я хранил свой велосипед.

\- Придурок, - беззлобно бурчит Баки, жадно впитывая окружающий их пейзаж. Свободный полет кажется чудом, и понимание, что эти крылья едва не отняли у маленького ребенка, благословенного и проклятого небом, настигает его страшно, больно и непоправимо. Он не имеет прав жалеть Уоррена, но и не жалеть не может тоже. 

Шум крыльев приводит его в неописуемый восторг, и Джеймс понимает, что это едва ли не первое событие с момента его побега, да и вообще _той жизни,_ которое подарило ему ощущение бескрайнего блаженства и радости. Рассвет расползается на горизонте, а небо, такой тихое и спокойное в этот час, на мгновение становится и его домом.


	14. Chapter 14

Разумеется, они падают. Точнее, падает Солдат, а Кеннет просто неудачно приземляется кучей где-то неподалеку. Запутавшись в собственных крыльях, он не сразу успевает к замершему на земле Баки, а когда подбирается ближе, отряхивая джинсы и обтирая грязные от земли руки, застывает как вкопанный, понимая, что наделал, когда позвал Джеймса полетать, не будучи уверенным в том, что крылья функционируют нормально.

\- Эй, Барнс, дружище, - зовет он, склоняясь к разбитому телу, и выдыхает слишком громко от облегчения, когда слышит чужой стон боли. Облегчение накатывает волной: не убил, а со всем остальным справятся сыворотка суперсолдата и его мутация, - не подрассчитал немного. Ты как?

Джеймс шипит сквозь зубы, пытаясь не выдавать, насколько ему больно, но все равно не удерживается от гримасы. Он не поднимается сам, но на руку Уоррена косится, как на раскаленную кочергу, с ужасом. У Солдата разбито лицо, содрана кожа по правой скуле до самого подбородка, но сам цел: ни переломов, ни вывихов, во всяком случае с виду, и Уортингтон протягивает руку уже настойчивее.

\- Давай, мы уже на земле, если уроню снова, падать невысоко, - шутка выходит дурацкой и несмешной, но Барнс все равно смеется. - Головой повредился? - интересуется Кеннет, проследив за его реакцией, а после осторожно присаживается на корточки рядом с лежащим на земле Солдатом. - Слушай, Джимми, я оплошал, но спешу исправиться. Позволь мне это.

Джеймс разрешает поднять себя с земли, приваливаясь к Уортингтону плечом, и не призносит ни слова до самого дома. И только когда он опускается на диван, а Уоррен исчезает в кухне, отправившись за полотенцами, тот замечает, что вся левая сторона и перья покрыты кровью. Но не его собственной, а Барнса.

*

\- Слушай, ты сейчас, наверное, будешь против и скорее умрешь от отвращения, чем позволишь, - Кеннет старается сохранить веселость, но разглядывать окровавленного Джеймса выше его сил: перед глазами сразу встает момент их встречи на складе, когда израненный Солдат свалился кулем на мешки в углу, весь в крови и едва дышащий. Тогда Уоррену не было до него дела, поглощенный собственными страданиями, он едва ли сопереживал чужой боли, но не заметить ее не мог. - Но у меня есть план, как быстро тебя вылечить. Я имею в виду, _очень быстро._

\- Убить? - невесело интересуется Джеймс, не рискуя прикладывать приволоченное Уортингтоном напичканное льдом полотенце к разбитой скуле. - Дерзай, пока я вообще ничего не чувствую.

\- Нет, - качает головой Кеннет и присаживается на подлокотник стоящего рядом кресла так, чтобы не попадать под обзор лежащего на диване Солдата. - Я говорил, что у меня особая мутация, помогающая быстро заживлять раны, но это не повышенная регенерация. 

Его тон не нравится Зимнему, но перспектива поднять голову от подушки нравится еще меньше, поэтому он лишь машет ладонью, мол, продолжай, вряд ли тебе есть, чем меня поразить.

\- Моя кровь имеет исцеляющие свойства, - наконец говорит Уортингтон, и очень долго с дивана не доносится не звука.

\- Можешь удариться об мой кулак, только приступай побыстрее. Саднит жутко, - Баки прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть, как мелкий крылатый сумасшедший застывает над ним с ножом, но проигнорировать теплые прикосновения, мерзкие в своей липкости - крови слишком много, неужели вспорол вены из чувства вины? - у него не получается. Перерезанная ладонь маячит перед лицом, пока алая нитка стекает из сжатого кулака ему на щеку, и это могло бы быть самым отвратительным зрелищем, как Уоррен и предрекал, в жизни Джеймса - после обнуления, разумеется - если бы не исчезающая моментально боль, едва чужая кровь, смешиваясь с его собственной, впитывается в кожу. 

\- Майку сними, - просит Кеннет, хватаясь за нож второй раз и распарывая ту же ладонь повторно. От прикосновений у Барнса кружится голова, а от боли в потревоженном боку темнеет перед глазами.

*

Он просыпается, замечая чужую светлую макушку возле своего плеча. Уортингтон как ни в чем не бывало жует перемотанной тряпкой ладонью тост и смотрит какое-то глупое шоу по телевизору. Белые крылья лежат на теле Баки пуховым одеялом и скидывать их кажется некрасивым, да и не хочется, если честно.

*

Снова уснуть тянет нестерпимо, и Джеймс пропускает момент, когда провливается в сон, а сам Уоррен застывает рядом с ним, раздумывая, стоит ли делать то, что он запланировал. 

Крови не хватает, и Кеннет, стиснув зубы, вновь вскрывает не успевшие поджить даже с его мутацией раны. Изрезанные пальцы осторожно очерчивают разбитую бровь и висок, трогают синяки на шее и плечах и залечивают живую ладонь мягкими прикосновениями. И невыносимо дрожат, когда трогают запекшийся уголок губ раскрытого во сне рта; теплое дыхание ласкает искалеченную ладонь, и он отдергивает руку, вынуждая себя отвернуться от спящего. Но уйти в свою спальню Кеннет отчего-то не может и, объясняя себе же, что это лишь из чувства вины, весь день остается рядом, ни на секунду не шевеля крыльями, греющими чужое тело, игнорируя боль в уставших держать их на весу плечах, но даже не пытаясь дотянуться до одеяла, лежащего на расстоянии вытянутой руки в соседнем кресле.


	15. Chapter 15

Баки возится с ним, как с маленьким, но на этот раз Кеннет терпит без возражений. Они разминают его крыло методично и осторожно, делают вместе дурацкие упражнения, а взлетать Джеймс разрешает ему не выше десяти метров, удерживаясь в воздухе не дольше полутора минут. 

\- Я могу летать нормально, - ощеривается в одну из таких разминок Уоррен, - хватит заставлять меня делать все это дерьмо.

Но одна-единственная барнсова фраза вынуждает его заткнуться и послушно продолжить медленно размахивать крыльями.

\- Мы можем полетать, если хочешь.

Разумеется, Уортингтон не хочет. Еще свежи воспоминания о падении Джеймса по его вине, об его ранах и измазанном кровью лице. Они так и не обсудили этот метод "лечения", но чисто вымытое лицо Барнса сказало все лучше него самого: неужели ему было брезгливо настолько, что побежать отмываться стало первым, что Баки сделал, едва очнулся. Сбросил чужие крылья и умчался на второй этаж, запершись в душе до самого обеда. А после разговаривал о чем угодно, кроме того, что между ними произошло. И даже не поблагодарил, словно Уоррен и не изрезал ради него руки, добровольно и не задумываясь.

\- Где витаешь? - Джеймс подходит ближе, осторожно толкая его в плечо и вынуждая вынырнуть из собственных мыслей.

\- Ты даже спасибо не сказал, - на лице Уортингтона написана такая обида, что Баки не сразу находится с ответом, долго не понимая, за что должен был благодарить. А когда до него доходит, он не сдерживается и растягивает губы в улыбке.

\- Ты меня едва не убил, за это мне тебя благодарить? - поднять руку, чтобы потрепать чужую макушку, оказывается настолько естественным жестом, что Солдат делает это до того, как сам осознает, что сделал. Уоррен выглядит удивленным, но даже выражение его лица не идет ни в какое сравнение с удивлением на лице самого Барнса. 

\- Ты умчался отмываться, едва глаза открыл, - бормочет Уортингтон себе под нос, но Джеймс, разумеется, слышит.

\- Я не... - вспоминать этот момент болезненно, но то, что он не рассказал Кеннету причины своего поведения, теперь кажется действительно неправильным. - Я очнулся, увидел себя в крови и немного потерял связь с реальностью. Вспомнил не то, понимаешь?

Кеннет прощает быстрее, чем сообщает об этом вслух. Сопереживание растекается в его взгляде, и Барнс продолжает:

\- Словно это какая-то миссия. И ты рядом неподвижно скрюченный, я испугался. Просто испугался. Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы осознать, что мы реальности, а ты в порядке, - на последних словах на губах Уоррена расцветает улыбка и хмурое лицо становится радостным, даже крылья возбужденно трепещут, словно Уортингтону не терпится вернуться к разминке, что он и делает, радуя Солдата собственным энтузиазмом. Как щенок, думает Джеймс, как маленький довольный внезапной лаской щенок.

Когда он касается чужого затылка, ероша волосы снова, жест выходит привычным, приемлемым и родным. Уоррен тянется под ладонь, и его довольное лицо рождает ответную улыбку на лице Баки.

*

Одеяло остается сиротливо лежать в кресле, потому что, не спрашивая разрешения, крылатый молча садится возле дивана, расправляя крылья и накрывая ими Зимнего с головой. Перья лезут в лицо, и Джеймс пытается выглядеть недовольным, но все-таки начинает смеяться раньше, чем успевает выказать притворное раздражение. 

Они смотрят какое-то старое кино, и Уортингтон умудряется достать его вопросами о том, было ли когда-то такое, словно Баки помнит хоть что-то о своем довоенном прошлом. Палец-коготь цепляется за его собственный, пока его живая рука перебирает белые перья, механически, но очень умиротворяюще, и вечер выходит почти домашним. Разве что Джеймс старается не вспоминать, что это не его дом. А Уоррен - что Баки уйдет рано или поздно и привязываться к нему не следует, и плевать, что, кажется, он уже привязался вопреки любым внутренним страхам и опасениям.


	16. Chapter 16

В конце концов спокойная жизнь заканчивается вместе с фасолью. У них нет денег, чтобы заказать еду на дом, и нет возможности заработать их легально. Кеннет злится, крепко сжимая телефонную трубку в пальцах и собираясь с силами набрать отцовский номер, а Баки мельтешит рядом с картой местности, запомненной до мелочей, преисполненный уверенности, что ночная вылазка не поставит их в опасное положение. 

\- Я не могу ему позвонить, - наконец сдается и выдыхает Уоррен, отшвыривая трубку прочь. - Он пошлет меня к черту в лучшем случае, в худшем - отправит кого-нибудь сюда разобраться, почему и как я оказался здесь. 

\- Я же сказал, я схожу в город, - Джеймс не уверен, может ли так рисковать, но однажды им бы все равно пришлось выбраться из безопасного кокона поместья Уортингтонов, раньше или позже, какая разница. - Тебе не о чем волноваться.

Но по лицу крылатого он читает те же опасения, что роятся стаей диких ос в его собственном мозгу. "Ты можешь не вернуться, - написано в чужом взгляде. - Что ты будешь делать, если ГИДРа тебя поймает?" Думать об этом не хочется, но не задуматься нельзя. 

\- Я пойду с тобой, - благородство Уортингтона вдохновляет, но все же больше смешит.

\- Да, так нас точно никто не заметит. Парня со стальной рукой еще можно счесть за фрика или ветерана, при условии, что эту руку кто-то вообще заметит, но не заметить крылатого? - Джеймс понимает, что Кеннет беспокоится, волнуется и боится за него, и эта забота радует и печалит одновременно. - Я вернусь, как только раздобуду денег и еды. Я вернусь, - повторяет он еще раз на всякий случай, но белые крылья напряженно разведены за узкой спиной, а значит, Уоррена его слова ни капли не убедили.

\- В нашем районе тебе делать нечего. Тут одни богачи и камеры на каждом шагу. Отправляйся сразу в пригород или центр, - сухо требует у него Уортингтон, отводя взгляд, - я буду ждать на крыше. Смогу заметить тебя издалека.

Солдат не сразу осознает бессмысленность этого предложения, словно выглядывающий его издали Уоррен действительно сможет прийти на помощь, случись что-то непредвиденное, но цепляется за чужую попытку сохранить контроль над ситуацией и кивает, подчиняясь этой просьбе.

\- Только не фасоль. Принеси что угодно, но не фасоль, - кричит ему Уортингтон вслед, и страх на мгновение отступает, подчиняясь нелепости этой просьбы. Он может не вернуться, какая, к черту, фасоль?

*

Роджерс. Ну конечно, Роджерс. Здоровяк в темной кепке и кожаной куртке вырастает словно из-под земли, зовет его по имени - _Ба-ки?_ \- и протягивает к нему ладони. Рыжая крутится за его спиной, оглядывая прилегающие к парку дома и людей, проходящих мимо. Джеймс не чувствует опасности, но безопасность, которой веет от стоящего напротив мужчины, не нравится ему еще больше. Так прячутся за бетонную стену, не замечая, как она становится твоей клеткой. Так цепляются за память, не понимая, что та приводит в ловушку из старых сожалений и чувства долга. Солдат не согласен ни на то, ни на другое.

\- Ты должен пойти с нами, - говорит рыжая, и Баки фыркает. Должен? Он никому ничего не должен. Больше нет.

\- Баки, пожалуйста, - просит здоровяк. - Пойдем домой.

Мой дом не здесь, думает Джеймс, надвигая капюшон и шагая следом за рыжей к бронированной машине. Они не угрожают ему, в их руках нет оружия, но чувство опасности накрывает его сильнее, чем при виде кресла для обнуления.

*

Стив. Парня зовут Стив. Здоровяк разливает чай по большим нелепого цвета чашкам и придвигает их к рыжей и к нему. Барнс спокойно принюхивается, подмечая мяту и отсутствие любого известного ему яда, а после делает большой глоток, чем вызывает улыбку на лице Стива.

\- Меня зовут Джеймс, - сообщает он, возвращая кружку на стол. Левая рука не чувствует того, насколько та горячая, но демонстрировать бионику лишний раз он не хочет. - Джеймс Барнс.

Улыбка на лице Роджерса становится шире, но рыжая только хмурит брови.

\- За тобой охотятся. Тебя ищут. А ты оказываешься в людном месте в разгар дня, - тянет она, и Баки посчитал бы ее дилетанткой, только тяжелый прищур выдает профессионализм с головой. Так медленно подогревают воду в кострюле, в которой плавает ни о чем не подозревающая лягушка, не сумеющая выпрыгнуть, когда вода превратится в кипяток. Только вот Солдат не лягушка, и он не поддается на чужие ухищрения.

\- Мне нужно что-то есть. После всего я все-таки человек, - эти слова вызывают тень на лице Роджерса, и тот перехватывает инициативу в разговре.

\- Бак, ты должен остаться здесь, здесь ты будешь в безопасности, - начинает было он, но Джеймс его прерывает.

\- У меня есть убежище, и я собираюсь туда вернуться. Судя по тому, что мы находимся у тебя дома, в моей безопасности заинтересован только ты и твоя подруга, остальные, как и ГИДРа, предпочли бы выловить меня и вернуть в клетку. Поэтому, если вдруг ты попытаешься помешать уйти, у нас возникнут проблемы. И так как подкрепление вызвать ты не сможешь, иначе пойдешь против закона, то они могут закончиться кровопролитием, - с каждым его словом на лице Роджерса расцветает обида, словно Барнс должен был говорить совсем другое, но не стал. Только вот проблема в том, что Зимний хотел и произнес именно то, что посчитал нужным.

\- Зачем ты так? - подтверждает здоровяк его догадку, разом словно становясь ниже ростом. Это вызывает какую-то ностальгию в душе, какие-то неясные воспоминания, и Джеймс смягчается.

\- Там, куда мне нужно вернуться, там другой человек. Он ранен. Я бы не показался в городе, но у нас закончилась еда.

Это многое объясняет, во всяком случае рыжая смотрит на него с живым интересом, а после и вовсе протягивает мобильный.

\- Мы можем помочь этому человеку, если хочешь.

Джеймс знает, что может довериться. Чувствует это сердцем. Но все равно отказывается, потому что знает, что так будет правильней. Теперь он не один, и решать подобное, не посоветовавшись с Кеннетом, нельзя.

\- У него есть я, другая помощь ни к чему. Попытаетесь меня выследить, и все закончится плохо, - предупреждает он снова, игнорируя тоскливое выражение лица Роджерса после его слов о том, что где-то есть кто-то, кто нуждается в Солдате и к кому он пытается вернуться вопреки всему.

\- Стив, - обращаться к человеку, которого не помнишь, по имени кажется странным, но и сама эта мирная беседа вместо попытки задержания уже удивительна до невозможности. - Я вспоминаю, я начинаю вспоминать. 

Если бы не рыжая, наверное, Джеймс сказал бы больше. Но вместо этого он лишь протягивает левую руку, оттопыривая мизинец, и это действует на Роджерса лучше любых слов.

\- Вместе до конца, - это больше походит на вопрос, чем утверждение, но Стиву достаточно и этого. Он сцепляет их пальцы в детском клятвенном жесте, и его глаза вновь теплеют.

\- Я дам тебе денег, - говорит он, игнорируя взгляд рыжей, в котором читается просьба не доверять так просто, - и ключи. Ключи от моей квартиры. Возвращайся, когда сможешь. Когда захочешь.

И хотя Джеймс знает, что вернется нескоро, если вернется вообще, он принимает ключи и наличку, а после долго проверяет одежду на предмет жучков, стоя в подворотне. Неважно, как сильно Роджерс хочет ему помочь. Проблемы с доверием после семидесяти лет криосна и обнулений не так-то просто преодолеть. Это глубокая пропасть, через которую не перебраться за полчаса совместного распития чая.

Тем странней, что кому-то крылатому с такой легкостью удалось ее перелететь. 

*

Кеннет слетает к нему, завидев за много метров. Хотя на часах ночь, его птичье зрение умудряется выцепить Барнса в абсолютной темноте. Полет Уоррена бесшумен, но Джеймс все равно умудряется заметить его приближенике. Ловит в руки, обнимая крепко, словно и не мечтал увидеть снова, и сложить уставшую за день в ожидании от мыслей голову на чужое плечо кажется самой разумной идеей.

\- Джимми, парень, я рад тебя видеть, но еде я все-таки рад больше, - шутит Уоррен зачем-то, словно нужно как-то обелить эту нелепую нежность и радостное объятие. 

\- Я встретил Стива, - Джеймс игнорирует его подкол, и от сказанного Кеннет застывает, напрягаясь моментально. Ему не нужно объяснять, кто такой Стив Роджерс. Уоррен знает о нем больше, чем сам Солдат. - Но я ушел. Сказал, что мне нужно вернуться домой. 

Второе объятие выходит крепче, и извиняться или как-то пояснять его Уортингтон не пытается и не хочет.


	17. Chapter 17

За домом действительно не следят, Джеймса не отслеживают, и доверие к другу из прошлого постепенно возрастает. Пользоваться чужой помощью он не хочет, но у них нет выхода, и встречи с Роджерсом, где в обмен на еду и деньги он оставляет частицы памяти, становятся регулярными. 

\- Тебе необязательно просить у него помощи, мы можем придумать что-то другое, - Кеннет не в восторге от этих встреч, но прав запретить Солдату на них ходить у него еще меньше, чем у Зимнего возможностей отказаться от чужой материальной поддержки. - Я могу вернуться в "Клетку". На своих условиях. Эти бои, я легко с ними справлялся. Потребую больше денег, мне не откажут. Тебе не придется выпрашивать что-то у Капитана.

Барнс застывает возле двери, неверящим взглядом окидывая Уоррена с головы до ног, надеясь, что ослышался, но нет, у Уортингтона воинственный вид и сжатые кулаки, а кончики крыльев подрагивают в ожидании его ответа.

\- Совсем сдурел? - подскочить и встряхнуть Кеннета получается прозвольно, Баки не успевает себя остановить, и собственная ярость оборачивается больным для другого жестом. На том месте, куда в плечо вцепились бионические пальцы, разливаются красные пятна, и Джеймс отводит взгляд, тем не менее, не переставая злиться. - Тебе жить надоело?

\- Это тебе, кажется, надоело, если ты думаешь, что за Стивом Роджерсом не следят. Да наверняка о твоих с ним встречах знает уже половина разведок мира. И ГИДРа твоя в том числе, - Уоррен пылает гневом, крылья ходят за его спиной, и толчок в грудь выходит болезненным. Джеймс отступает на шаг, примирительно поднимая руки, но Уортингтон распаляется не на шутку и становится похож на орла, пытающегося скогтить полевку. - В тот момент, когда вы будете распивать чаи, они тебя схватят, и я ни хрена не смогу сделать. Не ходи туда больше. Пожалуйста, - добавляет он тише. - Они схватят тебя, они запрут тебя в капсулу, они...

Это похоже на прошивающий кожу ток, на ледяной душ, на падение с геликариера. Крылья мешаются, пока Барнс пытается обнять Уоррена, заткнуть его этим жестом, выбить вместе с дыханием тревогу из дрожащего в его руках тела, и Кеннет вырывается, дергаясь и трепеща крыльями, шипит и злится, то стихая и утыкаясь в чужое плечо, то принимаясь яростно отбиваться.

\- Я вернусь. Я всегда буду возвращаться, слышишь? - клятва выходит киношной и очень мыльной; чужая белокурая макушка застывает под подбородком, а руки оплетаются вокруг него то ли в попытке удержать, то ли удержаться. Они затихают у подножия лестницы странной крылатой статуей с четырьмя руками, и требуется несколько минут, чтобы наконец отстраниться. 

\- Как вернешься, пойдем летать. Мои крылья уже в порядке, - Джеймс знает, что это значит. Что в следующий раз Уоррен отправится с ним, что одного он его больше никуда не отпустит. Разжимать объятие больно почти так же, как падать и не уметь дотянуться до протянутой роджерсовой руки, как слышать стук колес умчавшегося прочь поезда, оставившего его на растрезание зиме и боли.

\- Поужинаем на крыше, - согласно кивает Барнс. - Два часа пролетят незаметно, вот увидишь.

Поцеловать в висок на прощание кажется самым верным. Не отстраниться, когда губ касаются губы - чертовски правильным.


	18. Chapter 18

Он возвращается вовремя, как и обещал. Закат красит красным покатую крышу, куда Кеннет осторожно опускает Солдата, и это могло бы быть похоже на свидание, если бы Джеймс помнил, как устроить хоть одно. Нагретая кровля греет спину, Барнс лежит, закинув руки за голову, и каждый раз забывает, как дышать, когда Уоррен подходит к краю и падает назад спиной в никуда. В первый раз он едва не бросается следом и, только почти сиганув вниз, вспоминает, у кого из них есть крылья, а кого придется соскребать с асфальта, и все последующие все равно дергаясь в душе на каждый прыжок с крыши, но стараясь не выдавать своего волнения. Зажившие крылья сияют белизной и режут глаза, отражая солнечные лучи, и что-то в груди сжимается от понимания, как несправедлива к Уортингтону судьба: имея самое прекрасное "отклонение" на свете, он оказался презираем и ненавидим всеми, включая собственных родителей. В то время как за него - чудовище, призрака, убийцу - сражается символ нации в попытке обелить его имя и стереть с его рук чужую кровь.

\- Я тоже хочу, - произносит он, и Уоррен, скачущий по крыше, подлетающий то и дело в небо, удивленно плюхается рядом.

\- Не боишься? - выдыхает он, подходя ближе и ласково целуя заросшую щетиной щеку. - Вдруг уроню.

И замирает в ожидании ответа, слишком важного для них обоих. Таящего в себе куда больше, чем то, что Баки в конце концов произносит.

\- Я тебе доверяю.

Конечно, ему страшно. Только бездушная машина вроде той, какой он когда-то бывал, подчиненный кодировкам, может откинуться назад и отпустить тело в пустоту, не чувствуя животного ужаса. Уоррен знает о его падении с поезда, и это доверие, оправдать которое он обязан, кажется ему важнее всего на свете.

\- Я дам команду, и ты просто сделай шаг назад, - голос Уортингтона дрожит, и Баки некстати думает о том, что, возможно, дрожат и руки, что, возможно, это дурацкий эксперимент, а заставлять себя самого проходить через то, что однажды его сгубило, и вовсе больной аттракцион. Но все равно подходит к краю и прикрывает глаза. Кеннет его поймает.

\- Раз, - раздается где-то позади. Ветер обдувает спину, и Солдат чувствует, как тело пробивает от страха липким потом. - Два.

Он шагает раньше, чем Уоррен досчитывает до трех, и это тоже проверка. Проверка самого себя. Но теплые руки вцепляются в его бока, дергают вверх, рывок выходит больным и стремительным, а после небо растекается перед глазами алой бесконечной гладью, и все остальное перестает существовать.

\- Ты сумасшедший, ты просто сумасшедший, - орет, пытаясь перекрыть шум ветра, Уоррен, крепче сжимая вокруг него руки. - Я не успел досчитать. Я мог не успеть поймать!

\- Поймал же, - кричит в ответ Джеймс, а после смеется то ли от стресса, то ли от восторга, заражая своим весельем Уортингтона. 

Они проводят на крыше время до самой ночи. Уоррен засыпает первым, уткнувшись носом ему в шею, и тяжелые крылья укрывают их со всех сторон: крепкие, здоровые, обретшие небо снова.


	19. Chapter 19

Кеннет горячий, словно птичьи сорок два - часть его мутации. Или же Солдату, отвыкшему от любой тактильности, каждое прикосновение кажется обжигающим. Семьдесят лет полного отсутствия любых физических отношений и как результат неловкость и непонимание, что и как правильно делать. Он некстати задумывается над тем, что Уоррен младше его на много лет, что Уоррен, в конце концов, одного с ним пола, только все становится неважным, когда чужой горячий рот касается его собственного. 

Уортингтон гибкий, сильный, не стесняется брать то, что ему хочется, и Солдату остается лишь откинуться на подушки, из-под ресниц разглядывая парня, седлающего его бедра. Безумная красота чужого изгибающегося тела изводит даже сильнее, чем осознание, что кто-то бесконечно красивый с этими трепещущими за спиной крыльями по собственной воле выбрал его в любовники. Его, с этими уродливыми шрамами, с этой стальной рукой, изможденным усталым лицом и метками от ран по всему телу. Он касается бионическими пальцами чужой кожи и, не замечая ни толики отвращения, сжимает ее до синяков. Рука ничего не чувствует, и это обидно до одури, но остальные ощущения компенсируют ее нечувствительность. Живая рука оглаживает испещренную отметинами грудь, трогает шрамы вдоль ребер, касается лопаток и заходит между крыльями, продавливая позвоночник. Это ласка, которой его не учили, это ласка, о которой он и не знает, действуя по наитию, но Уоррен благодарно стонет, словно местечко между крыльями его самая чувствительная эрогенная зона.

Придавить крылья к постели кажется кощунством, но Кеннет избавляет Джеймса от чувства вины, перекатываясь на постели так, чтобы распахнуть их, никому не мешая. Лампа падает с прикроватного столика, громко разбиваясь в тишине спальне, и это отчего-то расслабляет его окончательно. Барнс выцеловывает каждый шрам на чужом теле, прикусывает соленую кожу, ласкает так, как никого прежде, и холод, преследовавший его долгие-долгие годы, наконец сдается и отступает.

*

Он спускается в кухню за водой, когда сигнализация принимается истошно вопить, возвещая о проникновении на территорию. Вытолкать Уоррена на террасу становится первоочередной задачей. Важнее собственной жизни.

\- На складе, встретимся на складе, - орет он, спихивая Уортингтона за балкон, взглядом умоляя послушаться и улететь.

Когда невдалеке мелькает капитанская форма, Джеймс понимает, как катастрофически облажался.


	20. Chapter 20

\- Здесь скоро будет полиция, - на приветствия нет времени и желания, и, разобравшись с тем, что Роджерс здесь не для того, чтобы напасть, Джеймс раздраженно бродит по гостиной, то и дело оглядываясь на широкие окна в надежде, что Кеннет не сглупит и не вернется. Или сглупит, вернется, и они уберутся отсюда вместе.

\- Ты, - Стив не знает, куда деть глаза, потому что Барнс: искусанный, покрытый засосами и царапинами, являет собой однозначное зрелище, но спросить его напрямую Роджерс все равно не решается. - Ты был не один, - наконец ориентируется он в словах, выбрав те, которые кажутся ему корректными, - но никто не покидал территорию. Наташа мониторит все подъезды к особняку.

Конечно, никто не покидал особняк. Пешком. У Уортингтона есть крылья.

\- Откуда ты узнал, что я здесь? - понимание, что за ним следили, что Стив все-таки _следил_ , злит его больше того, что дом Уоррена на самом деле никогда и не был их безопасным прибежищем, им просто позволили так думать. И единственный плюс всего этого в том, что рыжая и Роджерс нашли его раньше парней из ГИДРы.

\- Наташа настояла, - русское имя режет слух, отзывается в мозгах картинкой балерины в розовой пачке, порхающей по сцене в далекой России, которую он не помнит, - мы отслеживали только правительственные источники и количество человек на территории особняка. Никаких камер.

Разумеется, никаких, иначе не краснел бы сейчас Роджерс, пытаясь понять, как так получилось, что друг стоит перед ним в одних штанах на голое тело и пахнет сексом.

\- Баки, пожалуйста, нам следует уходить. Полиция скоро будет здесь, - просит он, подходя к двери и осторожно выглядывая на террасу. - Если твой друг, - на слове "друг" Стив предугадываемо запинается, краснея, как школьница, потому что даже для него невозможно не суметь сложить дважды два, - вернется и застанет пустой дом, это лучше, чем если он попадет под перекрестный огонь.

Его логика понятна, но Джеймс все равно затягивает их уход, словно надеясь на упрямство Кеннета. Но ведь Барнс сам заставил его улететь, с чего он вообще взял, что Уоррен вернется туда, где его могут убить? Джеймс ничего не может с собой поделать, он возвращается в спальню, хватая примотанное к спинке кровати перо, и застывает возле постели, не в силах покинуть комнату.

Они почти успевают уйти, но этот ностальгический жест отнимает у них драгоценные секунды. Когда Солдата валят лицом в землю, он лишь равнодушно оглядывает вооруженных полицейских, понимая, что если не пристрелили сразу, значит, заинтересованы в том, чтобы сохранить ему жизнь, и, следовательно, все в порядке, во всяком случае пока, а после переводит взгляд в небо, размышляя, сколько времени и чужих смертей потребуется, чтобы оказаться на складе вовремя. _Он должен быть рядом с Уорреном_.

Когда его руки стягивают наручниками за спиной, переломанное перо соскальзывает из ладони в воздух. Неспокойное вечернее небо заволакивает тучами, и он бы счел это плохими приметами, если бы только в них верил, но вера в приметы осталась там, в холодной чужой стране, память о которой его подводит.

Капитан идет рядом на своих двоих, и его руки свободны. Отчего-то это ранит особенно сильно, словно поимка Солдата лежала на плечах Роджерса, и тот провернул эту операцию с блеском. Но ведь Стив бы так не поступил? Их отвозят куда-то на базу, похожую на все те, где когда-то держали Зимнего, и это заставляет кожу покрыться мурашками. Но Роджерс просит его держать себя в руках и довериться ему, позволить вызволить себя и спасти, только лимит его доверия исчерпался давным-давно, а накопленный заново полностью принадлежал лишь одному-единственному человеку. Ждущему его сейчас на складе в доках. К которому Барнс должен вернуться во что бы то ни стало.


	21. Chapter 21

\- Какие-нибудь пожелания, мистер Барнс? - мелкий очкарик при костюме и с кейсом не нравится ему с первого взгляда, как и его вопросы. Какие желания могут быть у заключенного, помещенного в непробиваемую клетку из железа, стекла и электричества? Он отворачивает лицо, игнорируя чужую гаденькую улыбку, и надеется, что проверка на адекватность пройдет быстро. - Как-то вы не слишком добродушны, хотя, со слов Капитана, Баки Барнс был душой компании.

Ему стоило понять все сразу, едва он почувствовал что-то не то в ломаном английском с дурацким акцентом, но Джеймс понадеялся на Роджерса, пусть и не верил в него и ему ни на грамм. Во всяком случае не так, как раньше. Стоило понять, но иллюзия того, что все может закончиться хорошо, оказалась слишком желанной.

\- На улице всего семнадцать градусов, но жарко, как в печке, не находите? - а когда он стал наконец понимать, было уже поздно. Оставалось только дождаться подтверждения, и оно не замедлило показаться. Вырубившееся электричество - случайная поломка системы в глазах окружащих его военных, но Джеймс родился не вчера и даже не в этом веке и понимает больше, чем того хочет. Русская речь, рыжие волосы Романовой, колючий снег, забивающийся в лицо, винтовка, оттягивающая плечо - образы взрываются в голове вместе с кодом, выметающим мысли оттуда напрочь. Очкарик подходит ближе, торжествующе улыбаясь и, конечно же, лучшим рождественским подарком прижимая к груди поганую тетрадь с красной звездой посередине.

_\- Доброе утро, Солдат._

Он не чувствует боли, выворачивая живую руку из стального капкана, не чувствует боли в спине, когда бионика разбивает бронированное стекло на мелкие куски, разлетающиеся по пространству комнаты, которая его не удержит. Он не чувствует ничего, кроме тупого желания подчиняться. Очкарик требует от него какой-то мелочи, словно ему и не нужна мощь и сила Солдата, и Зимний рассмеялся бы над этой ситуацией, только губы, сомкнутые в линию, разжимаются лишь по команде. Отчет о миссии, которая ничего для него не значит, значит для поддельного психиатра многое, тот едва не приплясывает от радости, дослушав рапорт Солдата. 

\- Уходи отсюда. И еще, убей каждого, кто попытается тебя остановить, - это странный приказ, но даже джинны из волшебных ламп соглашались исполнять самые причудлиые желания своих хозяев, так кто такой Зимний, чтобы не послушаться своего.

Стив появляется практически сразу, будто чувствует, что что-то произошло, но не успевает вовремя, и Солдат умудряется раскинуть по комнатам и коридорам достаточно людей, безжалостно калеча каждого, кто попадется ему под руку, прежде чем Роджерс кидается его остановить. Рыжую он душит почти с удовольствием: ненависть к языку, на котором ему приказывают убивать и идти на смерть, ядом растекается по венам, делая металлическую руку почти способной чувствовать чужую шею, судорожно напрягшуюся в ее смертоносном захвате. Он бы вырвал ей язык, если бы мог, но сейчас у него нет времени. Остальных он раскидывает как кегли в боулинге, и до заветного выхода остается лишь жалкая попытка Капитана его остановить.

Шум птичьих крыльев направляет его в нужную сторону, и Зимний даже не сверяется с картой, поднимаясь лестничными пролетами на крышу. Настойчиво пытающийся обезоружить его Роджерс спешит следом, и Джеймс, запертый глубоко в голове Солдата, молит его не лезть. Приказа убить Капитана не поступало, и в этот раз Стив не его задание, но он обязан будет избавиться от помехи, стоящей на пути к свободе, даже если этой помехой будет Роджерс. 

Они появляются на крыше одновременно: Кеннет и Стив. Вертолет готовится взлететь, но в программу Солдата словно закрадывается ошибка, когда, закрывая солнце белоснежными крыльями, на крышу опускается Уортингтон.

\- Господи, если ты есть, - молитва звучит на проклятом русском, ненавистном всей душой, но он все равно шепчет ее сквозь стиснутые зубы, - не давай ему подойти ближе.

Стив, застигнутый врасплох чужим появлением, отмирает почти мгновенно, понимая, кто перед ним и с какой целью. Они кидаются к вертолету одновременно, и Зимний возвращается к исполнению своего задания. Хватается за штурвал, поднимая машину в воздух, вынуждает себя оторвать взгляд от тощей фигуры, сорвавшейся за ним следом.

Упертый баран Роджерс, как всегда, дерется до последнего и сейчас едва не жертвует левой рукой в попытке не дать вертолету сдвинуться с места. Уортингтон маячит перед глазами, закрывая обзор, и команда, которую Зимний запрещал себе воспроизводить, возобладает, окончательно подминает его волю. Он наклоняет вертолет вбок, так, что лопасти, врезаясь в крышу, едва не сносят Роджерсу голову, но тот умудряется спастись, вовремя отскочив в сторону. Кеннет, мечущийся в зажатом пространстве крыши, этого не успевает. Лопасти перерубают едва зажившее крыло надвое, и Уоррен орет от боли, но Солдат его не слышит. Не имеет права слышать. Добить Стива и убраться отсюда - его приказ, и противиться ему он не может. 

Крови слишком много, Зимний касается живой рукой щеки, стирая алые капли, и, не справляясь с собой, все-таки оборачивается на Уортингтона. Обрубок крыла беспомощно дергается, пока окровавленные перья ковром оседают вокруг, а Кеннет издает полузадушенные вопли, царапая пальцами от боли камень крыши.

Когда Стив сбивает его с ног, случайно сталкивая их с крыши в воду, Баки надеется, что в этот раз все же сдохнет. Такой, как он, не заслуживает жизни, и неважно, что его разум ему не принадлежит. 

*

Когда он приходит в себя в каком-то заброшенном здании, разбить голову о железный пресс, где надежно зафиксирована его рука, кажется ему единственной разумной идеей. Только Роджерс, появляющийся из ниоткуда, не позволяет ему и этого. Новостей мало и все до единой дерьмовые, как и его жизнь.

Новость о том, что он искалечил Кеннета, который сбежал из больницы, лишает его воздуха и вынуждает до мяса прогрызть собственную ладонь в попытке заглушить вопль.


	22. Chapter 22

Он не спрашивает себя, сможет ли простить Солдата, для подобных вопросов еще слишком рано, но факт остается фактом: эта боль такая же сильная, как и желание снова увидеть Джеймса. Позволить ему объясниться. Позволить попросить прощения и простить, разумеется, в конце концов простить. Иначе как объяснить побег из больницы и отчаянные прятки по всему городу в попытке замести следы по пути в доки на склад. 

Он не смотрит на левое крыло, тошнота при взгляде на обрубок подкатывает к горлу, и алкоголь - его единственная еда и лекарство за последние сутки - грозится выплеснуться наружу. От боли то и дело темнеет перед глазами, но наделивший его крыльями не дает ему блаженного обморока, и Кеннет терпит, снова терпит, хотя понимает, что на этот раз крылья не заживут. 

Понимание этого снова и снова лишает сил, которых не остается даже на слезы, жгущие веки изнутри. Если бы Джеймс был рядом, пережить все это было бы легче. Если бы не Джеймс, все это не пришлось бы переживать.

*

Он появляется из ниоткуда, мутант, читающий в его сердце и знающий те слова - единственные слова - которые могут отвлечь его от переживания адских мучений. Он не видит его лица: перед глазами все расплывается от выпитого и выплаканного, но голоса достаточно, чтобы агонизирующий разум утих, словно под действием седатива. 

На что пойдет тот, кто желает избавиться от боли? На смерть. На предательство. На что угодно. Желает ли Кеннет избавиться от нее? О да, разумеется. Смех выходит надрывным, воющим, таким, чтобы чертов проповедник, явившийся сюда утешить того, чье утешение осталось лежать кусками мяса на крыше, услышал каждую грань отчаяния, топящего чужую душу.

Избавить от боли? О, Уоррен знает одного, кто мог бы, но этого человека нет рядом. Этого человека вообще больше нет. Лишь машина, хладнокровная машина для убийства, не делающая отличий, кто перед ним: друг, враг или тот, кому он поклялся не предавать и не делать больно. Наверное, Уортингтон даже завидует, да-да, завидует: имей он подобный переключатель, вряд ли что-то в этом мире имело бы для него ценность. А небо, что небо? Холодная, равнодушная бирюза, путь в которую отныне навсегда заказан, и все на этом.

*

Они преклоняются перед теми, кто умеет уничтожать. Так говорит мутант, и свобода, которую он дарует в доказательство, сродни бесконечному перемалыванию крыльев в лопастях вертолета, на которое его обрек тот, кому Кеннет доверял больше всего на свете. 

Но пустота, которая остается после, оказывается лучше любого неба. Стальные крылья не весят ничего, прочные и неразрушимые. А белые нелепые перья пусть остаются тем, кто боится ночных кошмаров.


	23. Chapter 23

\- Мы не можем бездействовать, пока эти выродки уничтожают планету, - генерал Росс брызжет слюной в сторону сидящих за круглым столом Мстителей, словно именно Стив и его команда - те, кто сейчас обращает Северную Африку в руины.

\- Мы ничего не можем сделать, - тихо произносит Роуди, и это правда. Старк порывается что-то произнести, но в последний момент прогладывает колкую фразу: если Магнето с такой легкостью поднял стадион, не стоит даже пытаться представить, что он может сделать с закованным в _железную броню Железным Человеком_.

\- Кроме Халка, которому хоть потоп, хоть жерло вулкана, остальные не выживут, если мы отправимся туда с миссией, - признавать собственное поражение тяжело, но Роджерс умеет и это. Баки, запертый в блоке для особо опасных преступников - двойное подтверждение его неудачи: не сумел спасти тогда, в далеком сорок чевертом, и упустил, не пришел на помощь сейчас, в новом веке. - Но доктор Беннер нас покинул, вряд ли мы можем рассчитывать на его поддержку.

Игнорировать взгляд Вдовы не получается, и Стив отводит глаза.

\- Роджерс, Романова, Старк, Роудс, Бартон отбой, - Росс трет седые виски, словно его голова раскалывается от невыносимой головной боли, - мисс Максимофф, мистер Шейд, - он кивает в сторону Вижена, парящего возле окна, - единственные, кто мог бы быть полезен, но вряд ли мы можем рассчитывать на помощь мисс Максимофф после инцидента с вакандскими волонтерами, а функционал мистера Шейда не вполне ясен.

Ванда прячет глаза в попытке скрыть стоящие в них слезы. Росс умудряется одной-единственной фразой разнести в пух и прах старания людей, стоящих на страже покоя граждан США, в пыль, указав на их бесполезность в настоящей всепланетарной войне.

\- Щит. Щит Капитана Америка сделан из вибраниума, - Т'Чалла, занимающий отдельное кресло и не сидящий за общим столом, долго молчит, прежде чем нарушить воцарившуюся тишину, - велика вероятность того, что Магнето не сумеет его контролировать.

\- Мы не можем знать наверняка, - Росс хмурится, отбраковывая эту идею, даже не попытавшись в нее вникнуть, но Стив успевает все решить для себя раньше, чем генерал озвучивает свое мнение. 

\- Вот и проверим. Мы не можем сидеть в стороне, когда планета уничтожается.

\- И что ты сможешь один, даже если предположить, что Король кошачьих прав и твой щит, который, к слову, отчасти состоит и из железа, которым как раз-таки управляет наш любящий металлы друг, окажется ему неподвластен? Что ты сможешь один? - слова Старка пропитаны ехидцей и грубостью, но пальцы, вцепившиеся в стол, яснее любых слов демонстрируют панику, накрывшую его с головой: даже Стив не может быть настолько глуп, чтобы отправиться в чертов ад в одиночку. - Даже если мы нарядим тебя в хлопок без единой пуговицы, даже если Магнето не сумеет убить тебя твоей же зубной коронкой, если ты, конечно, хоть раз лечил зубы, Капитан Белоснежная улыбка, как ты справишься с милой леди, которая вызывает молнии не хуже Тора, со второй милой леди, которая дерется, как десять Черных Вдов? Прости, Наташа, - Старк замолкает, переводя дыхание, а после добавляет уже спокойно. - Даже если ты каким-то магическим образом сумеешь нокаутировать их всех, что ты собираешься делать с тем парнем, который умеет промывать мозги? Ты уже видел, что бывает с теми, чьи мозги промыты, и не имешь права давать кому-то шанс управлять тобой. 

Упоминание Баки, пусть и непрямое, острыми когтями вцепляется в сердце Стива, и он стискивает зубы.

\- Не думаю, что кодировка Солдата слабее гипноза Апокалипсиса, - Романова говорит это словно бы случайно. Но каждый, сидящий в этой комнате, знает, что Наташа никогда не говорит ничего, что не имело бы какой-либо цели, а сейчас цель и вовсе лежит как на ладони.

\- Ну конечно же! Генерал, - Стив переводит взгляд, в котором снова горит непоколебимая решимость действовать, - Баки... Сержант Барнс может помочь нам. Да, силы будут по-прежнему неравными, но мы не имеем права не попытаться. 

Росс сжимает челюсти, обдумывая невысказанную просьбу. Он выпускал на свободу гораздо более страшное чудовище, чем человек, которого сумел захватить хорошо обученный полицейский отряд.

\- Его рука, она металлическая, - напоминает Старк, словно свобода Барнса уже решенный вопрос.

\- Это не проблема, - откликается Т'Чалла, - главное не прогадать, надеясь на то, что Магнето не имеет власти над вибраниумом.

\- Я сделаю чертежи, - это щедро со стороны Старка, но в общей войне нет тех, кто дает больше или меньше, и смерть родителей Тони по вине Солдата лишь крошечная малость по сравнению с тем, что случится, если древний мутант все-таки захватит власть над миром. Прощать сложно, но ведь Старк и не собирается прощать. Просто терять всех тех, кто у него остался, отказавшись помочь тому, кого считаешь личным врагом, заведомо неправильный выбор.

Стив дарит ему тень вымученной благодарной улыбки. Росс выпускает Барнса.


	24. Chapter 24

Наташе больно произносить слова кодировки, но Стив отказывается давать Барнсу приказания, отказывается быть тем, кто превратит человека в чудовище, и эту роль Романова берет на себя. Дружба не всегда воскресные обеды и безобидные подколки насчет возраста. Сейчас их дружба - проступивший от напряжения на лбу Джеймса пот, его сжатые кулаки и страх во взгляде. Затравленное непонимание, запертое между попыткой довериться и ужасом от того, в кого предстоит превратиться. Барнс просит прощения у Тони, обращаясь в Солдата. Вопреки всему, что от него ожидают, вопреки любой реакции, на границе своего и чужого разума просит прощения у Тони. 

Равнодушная машина для убийств уже не видит жалости в ответном взгляде и неловкого медленного кивка, скорее себе, нежели тому, кому он предназначен, когда Старк наконец что-то решает для себя, а после отдает приказания ИИ о защите нового члена своей команды. 

\- Я готов отвечать, - раздается в напряженной тишине, и у Стива опускаются плечи.

*

Сделать что-то для другого естественно и правильно, так Уоррен помнит. Пальцы на мгновения ощущают мягкие пряди темных волос, теплую гладкую кожу, а после ощущения пропадают, и рука сжимается в кулак. Он не собирается больше делать что-то ради других, он терпел достаточно, чтобы понять, что, что бы ты ни сделал, на что бы ни пошел, никто и никогда не воздаст тебе по твоей жертве.

Ублюдок лишил его крыльев. После всего отнял последнее, что было в его дурацкой крылатой жизни. И плевать, что Джеймс не владел своим телом: сукин сын сидел в собственной черепной коробке и без борьбы отдавал на растерзание убийце то, что поклялся защищать. Даже не попытался сразиться с тем, кто уничтожил Кеннета. Молча смотрел откуда-то изнутри, не пытаясь выбраться и спасти то, что от него осталось. 

Стальные крылья тускло переливаются в свете ночных фонарей. Город спит, не зная о грядущей опасности, и поделом. Уоррену плевать на то, какие чудовища заполонят эти улицы, сколько смертей случится. Они заслужили все то, что с ними произойдет. Кровь требует кровь, а он - ангел своего нового жестокого бога. 

И бог требует свою жертву.

*

Щит не реагирует. Среди всего этого железного хаоса полосатый щит спокойно лежит в руках хозяина и не спешит предавать. Солдат стоит по правое плечо, равнодушно оглядывая местность. Ему плевать на трупы, на пыль, на пляшущие в воздухе металлические обломки. Его задание - слушаться своего Капитана, но Капитан молчит и не дает приказаний, а действовать самостоятельно ему не давали права.

\- Баки, действуй по ситуации, - голос Стива дрожит, когда он разворачивается к другу. Тот не реагирует, и Роджерс со вздохом меняет формулировку: - Солдат, действовать по ситуации. Обороняться, в схватку с противником не вступать.

Зимний коротко кивает, давая понять, что приказ принят к сведению. Новая рука темнее и словно плотнее, но вместе с тем словно бы и легче. Дурацкий лук без единой металлической детали вместо автомата и странные пластиковые гранаты Старка - их единственное оружие. Небо горит над их головами, оглушая железным звоном, слепя пылью и мелким стеклянным крошевом, и впервые Стив думает, что, возможно, они действительно не имели права лезть в это пекло. 

\- Движущийся объект на два часа, - окликает его Солдат, прицеливаясь. Его руки не дрожат, и Роджерс понимает, что даже немного завидует: когда твой страх отнимают, пусть даже таким чудовищным образом, ты перестаешь бояться того, с чем можешь столкнуться. Перестаешь бояться потерять, потому что просто не осознаешь этой потери, пока твои чувства не вернут, усыпив монстра.

\- Не стрелять, - командует он. Женщина, парящая в воздухе в десятке метров от них, совсем еще юная и не выглядит враждебно настроенной. Она словно сбегает от кого-то, и Стив думает, что даже в чужой безумной войне есть те, кто понял, что она не нужна, и вовремя сдезертировал. 

\- Предательница! - раздается над их головами. Роджерс не успевает заметить человека, крикнувшего эти слова, его зрение замечает лишь черную точку, стремительно приближающуюся к замершей неподвижно женщине. Алая кровь расползается по ткани ее костюма, пока Капитан судорожно пытается обнаружить, откуда стреляли. 

Солдат выпускает стрелу.


	25. Chapter 25

Воспоминания чешутся в голове, словно корочка поджившей раны, просящая себя содрать. Металлические крылья блестят так сильно, что практически слепят глаза, и Солдат на мгновение прищуривается и поэтому - только поэтому, никак иначе - промазывает. Стрела со свистом царапает крыло вскользь, и сердце на мгновение сжимается, испытывая странный дискомфорт, но что он значит, Зимний не помнит. Помнит тот, другой, прячущийся внутри, но сейчас он беспомощен в этой клетке поделенного на двоих тела, а его эмоции лишь помеха для Солдата и его миссии.

Так когтят полевку, так одно животное бросается на другое с одной-единственной целью - убить. Стив бросает щит, едва успевая прикрыть Баки: перья-ножи налетевшего на них сверху железнокрылого человека сталкиваются с вибраниумом и опадают на землю и лишь пара умудряется достать, прорвав ткани защиты, тело. Роджерс узнает Кеннета, едва тот разворачивается в их сторону, чтобы повторить атаку, и десятки вопросов возникают в его голове, но нет времени искать ответы, и он бросается прикрыть Солдата, вновь готовящегося стрелять, а вся неправильность этой ситуации: Уоррен, спасавший Баки, теперь пытающийся его убить, Баки, защищавший Уоррена, сейчас стреляющий в него без единой эмоции, пронзает его насквозь испугом за них обоих.

Позволить Джеймсу убить Кеннета, а после вернуть ему человечность - и никогда уже не посмотреть в глаза, потому что чувство вины раздавит остатки их прерванной ГИДРой дружбы. Понадеяться на то, что Уоррен осознает, что творит, рискнуть Баки и его безопасностью - и, возможно, получить труп вместо живого друга. Что-то не дает ему покоя, но когда Стив осознает причину, решение оказывается предельно легким: белоснежные мягкие крылья, изрубленные лопостями вертолета, их больше нет, а любой потерявший и получивший такую чудовищную замену наверняка жаждет лишь мести тому, что стал виновником его боли. 

Он не надеется, что удар щитом в голову выйдет не фатальным, но у него нет иного выбора. Баки всегда будет его приоритетом, а прощение... его вина перед другом и так безгранична, если еще один его выбор сделает пропасть между ними больше, то так тому и быть. Живой и не прощающий Барнс лучше мертвого и простившего. 

Когда безвольное тело Ангела валится на землю, поднимая столб пыли, Стив стискивает зубы, опасаясь поворачиваться к Барнсу, а когда наконец решается, то наталкивается на равнодушный взгляд Солдата, подпинывающего стальное крыло носком ботинка - и стискивает зубы еще сильней: если он прикажет Зимнему свернуть крылатому шею, тот выполнит, не задумываясь. Собственное спасение тогда, на геликарриере, внезапно кажется чудом, каких не бывает в этом мире, и понимание, окончательное осознание того, что сделали с Баки в ГИДРе, обрушивается на него, прибивая к земле градом кружащихся в воздухе железных обломков. 

Он не сразу замечает девушку, возникшую перед ним. Почти ребенок, пришедший просить защиты.

\- Я могу помочь, - шепчет она, зажимая рану на животе, и Стив вздрагивает.

Как долго он еще будет ошибаться, не замечая очевидного? Как долго пребудет слеп?


	26. Chapter 26

Гроза маленькая и смуглая, а еще очень сильная. Роджерс испытывает к ней симпатию задолго до того, как та начинает говорить. Времени немного: обмякшее тело Архангела не дает им шанса на долгий разговор, ведь непонятно, когда тот наконец очнется. О том, что Кеннет может не очнуться вовсе, Стив предпочитает не думать. Баки не лезет в их разговор, молча стоит в ожидании приказаний, и Роджерс скрепя сердце отворачивается: о Барнсе он подумает позже, когда мир в очередной раз будет наконец спасен.

\- Капитан, - откуда эта девочка, говорящая со смешным акцентом, знает его, Стив не задумывается, - это не ваша война, уходите. 

Уходите. Такое простое решение, невозможное для него. Пожалуй, это можно прочитать в его взгляде, потому что ответный взгляд Грозы становится лишь теплее.

\- Ваших сил не хватит, чтобы остановить все это, но вы можете спасти его, - она кивает на Уоррена, без сознания лежащего на земле, - а значит, ваша жертва не будет напрасной. 

В этот раз ее взгляд направлен на Барнса, равнодушно стоящего поодаль, и Стив совершенно тушуется: сцена, разыгравшаяся перед глазами этого практически ребенка, ясна ей лучше, чем всем им вместе взятым. В этот раз ему придется отступить, есть войны, в которых должны участвовать только те, кого они затрагивают, и хотя осознание этого не укладывается у него в голове, сердце все равно делает свой выбор.

\- Спасибо, - коротко бросает он, чувствуя себя предателем: бросить все ради двоих людей? Но ведь однажды он выбрал наоборот, целый мир в обмен на одну жизнь, и жертва, на которую он пошел - друг, которого он оставил погибать в снегах - не стоила этого мира.

Медлить нет возможности, и, отдав приказ Солдату взвалить на плечи Архангела, прикрывая их головы щитом, Стив принимается выводить их с поля боя. 

*

Когда Уоррен приходит в себя, он не осознает, где он и кто с ним рядом. Только тень, стоящая настороже возле его собственной кровати - как он в ней оказался? - пугает посильней Эн Сабах Нура. Потому что молчит и даже не смотрит в его сторону, несмотря на то что Кеннет шевелится так явно и слышно, что не заметить его пробуждения нельзя. 

Потому что это Солдат, а не Баки стоит с оружием наперевес, готовый в любой момент пустить ему пулю в лоб. Словно боли, что он уже причинил, недостаточно для одного измученного ею сердца. Словно судьба издевается, подкидывая Уоррену возможность простить в очередной раз, а после забирая того, кого он собирался прощать, подменяя его бездушной куклой, не способной ни на что, кроме как выполнять приказы.

Словно в подтверждение, дверь открывается и на пороге возникает Капитан.

\- Солдат, вольно, - комнадует он, и Кеннет видит, как Зимний опускает оружие. 

\- Это крайняя мера, - словно извиняясь, произносит Стив Роджерс, - я не могу позволить ему пройти через весь этот ад с промывкой мозгов снова. 

\- И при этом промываешь ему мозги сам? - Кеннет откидывается на подушки, и мерзкий скрежет складывающихся крыльев царапает по ушам всех в комнате, включая его самого. Но сейчас не время жалеть дурацкие мягкие перья, дурацкого живого Баки и все то, что им уже не светит. - А впрочем, неважно. У тебя есть минута, чтобы объяснить мне, что тут происходит, а после вас обоих ждет смерть. Хотя, - он смотрит на Зимнего, и мысли с молниеносной скоростью проносятся в его голове, - ты говоришь, он хороший солдат, а, Капитан? Как насчет приказать ему оторвать себе руку? Или пустить пулю в лоб? 

Его боль будет отомщена, думает Уоррен, его боль будет отомщена сполна, и плевать, что ради этого человека он собирался вытерпеть ее куда больше. Эти дни в прошлом, говорит он себе, и все равно с опаской оглядывается на Зимнего: 

_Джеймс, ты слышишь меня? Попроси же меня заткнуться._

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4396058


End file.
